Harry Potter et les lèvres de Cerbère
by Maryrin
Summary: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ont la quarantaine et ont survécu aux évènements de Cursed Child. L'amitié de leur fils les amènent à se croiser puis à se regarder, à discuter et finalement, les conduit vers quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose d'inédit pour eux. Quelque inattendue. HP/DM Romance/Humour/Drame/Tranchedev
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Ils n'avaient pourtant fait que se croiser**

 _ **15 juillet 2021, coupe du monde de Quidditch**_

Les évènements de la quatrième année de son fils avait été pénibles, mais nécessaires, après tout. Harry le savait et il se félicitait d'avoir su gérer cette crise et de n'avoir aucun réel pot cassé. Sa relation avec Albus allait mieux ou du moins, elle irait mieux. Il le savait et Ginny le lui avait dit, le temps faisait son travail. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager cette nouvelle coupe du monde de Quidditch avec ses fils, sa fille et sa femme. C'était un moment convivial et nécessaire. Les couleurs de l'Angleterre flottaient au vent et la foule acclamait les deux équipes sur le terrain. Le match allait commencer !

Fou d'excitation, il se tourna vers son Albus pour lui désigner l'attrapeur. Cependant il rencontra une chaise vide. Ginny , à côté de lui, sourit et lui désigna le haut d'une tribune à leur gauche. Harry plissa ses yeux et put voir Albus rire aux éclats en compagnie de son ami Scorpius. Il remarqua alors Drago à ses côté, se faisant discret mais observant leur échange avec un petit sourire. Il dû se sentir observé car il rendit à Harry son regard.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi, dévisageant l'autre. Ce fut un froncement de sourcil du blond qui rompit réellement le contact. Harry reporta son attention vers le match et fut heureux de voir Albus revenir s'assoir à ses côtés. Il lui attrapa l'épaule, désigna un jouer et dit :

« Tu le vois, lui ? C'est notre attrapeur ! »

 _ **1 er septembre 2021, Quai 9/ ¾**_

Drago s'assura que la veste de Scorpius ne comportait aucune saleté, lui époussetant légèrement les épaules. Le jeune homme grimaça devant cet acte et regarda ailleurs, gêné. Son père fit un petit sourire et toussota pour attirer l'attention de son enfant :

« Je te fais honte maintenant ? » demanda-t-il faussement déçu.

« Pas toi, Papa… » S'enquit rapidement Scorpius. Il désigna une tête rousse du menton : « Je… Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle croit que je ne peux pas me débrouiller seul… Que je suis un bon à rien, tu vois ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil discret en reconnaissant Rose Granger Weasley. A ses côtés se tenait son frère, ses parents et les Potter. Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent sur Harry. Il semblait plus vieux que son âge, peut-être même d'une décennie. Des fils blancs parsemaient ses cheveux bruns et quelques rides ornaient son sourire : 41 ans et déjà vieux chnoque, pensa-t-il.

« Ne les fixe pas, enfin Papa ! » le reprit Scorpius, lui agrippant la manche : « Rose sait que je l'aime mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on se fasse griller comme ça ! »

Drago reporta son attention vers son fils et lui offrit un autre petit sourire :

« Si cette Granger Weasley est aussi intelligente qu'on le dit, elle ne te résistera pas éternellement. » fit- il remarquer en réprimant son geste quand il vit une petite peluche sur l'épaule de Scorpius.

« Ah oui, et pourquoi ? » se lamenta le jeune homme : « Elle pourrait avoir qui elle voudrait ! Regarde la ! Elle est géniale ! »

Drago lança un regard faussement critique vers la jeune fille et dit à son fils :

« Certes, si une personne avec autant de qualité que mon fils s'intéresse à elle, je veux bien croire qu'elle soit géniale. » il reporta son attention vers lui et dit simplement : « L'avenir nous dira si la fille de Miss je-sais-tout a meilleur goût en matière d'homme que sa mère. »

Scorpius étouffa un petit rire :

« C'est méchant ce que tu dis. » Il prit sa valise : « Si je me marie avec Rose, Ronald Weasley sera mon beau-père. »

Drago sembla réaliser ce fait au moment où son fils montait dans le wagon. Il lui fit un petit sourire narquois : il narguait carrément son père. Le blond, resté sur le quai, croisa les bras et soupira. Il ne reverrait pas Scorpius avant les vacances d'octobre. Quand le train démarra, il lui fit au revoir de la main et avant même qu'il ait quitté le quai, il se dirigea vers la sortie sorcière.

Dans son chemin, il vit les Potter et les Granger-Weasley faire de grands au-revoir bruyants et décomplexés. Ses yeux s'attardèrent une nouvelle fois sur Harry. Il retira aussi tôt ce qu'il avait pensé, le sourire de son rival lui enlevé au moins cinq ans. Quand il passa devant lui, il sentit le regard vert s'accrocher à lui : l'espace d'un instant ils se dévisagèrent. L'un perdant son sourire et l'autre arquant un sourcil.

Leur échange fut rompu quand le brun quitta le champ visuel de Drago, ne cessant pas son chemin. Il traversa alors le passage et se retrouva dans la gare, direction le ministère.

 _ **31 octobre 2021, Ministère de la Magie, fête d'Halloween**_

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde avait fait l'effort de venir déguiser : Ron était en troll, Hermione en Belle et Harry en Hercules Poirot ! Il portait un costume deux pièces noires avec un chapeau melon et c'était fait pousser exprès la moustache depuis un long mois, mais personne ne semblait reconnaître son costume. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il aurait pu faire un effort et que ce n'était pas drôle de ne pas avoir joué le jeu. Le survivant les maudissaient tous, eux et leur manque flagrant de culture.

Ginny n'était même pas là pour le soutenir, elle était en déplacement pour son travail dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

C'est donc totalement déçu et bien murgé d'une bonne dizaine de verre dans le nez, qu'il alla s'adosser au mur du fond près de la table du buffet. Alors qu'il allait repartir pour chercher ses deux meilleurs amis, quelque chose attira son attention.

Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, manifestement déguisé en Pirate. Il portait un bandeau sur son œil gauche et revêtait une veste de capitaine de la marine anglaise des folles années de la piraterie. Son costume n'était pas très élaboré, mais au moins, les autres semblaient reconnaître le personnage. Harry pensa furtivement que cela lui donnait un air nouveau. Il avait toujours connu Drago Malefoy comme un homme tiré à quatre épingles, habillé à la dernière mode sorcière, il ne l'avait jamais vu porter de jean par exemple. Le voir dans cet uniforme abîmé et avec ce faux crochet le fit rire. C'était plus nerveux que par réel amusement, en réalité. Le blond dût l'entendre car il lui renvoya son regard. Il sembla sceptique quant au costume du survivant et reporta rapidement son attention sur sa collègue du ministère en face de lui, avec qui il était en grande discussion.

Harry se permit alors de penser que Drago avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de perturbant. Ouai, c'était le mot. Perturbant.

La main de Ron se posant sur son épaule l'arracha à ses pensées et l'alcool n'aidant pas, l'instant d'après il oublia à quoi son esprit s'occupait tantôt. Il fit un grand sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis et les invita à retourner près du buffet. La fête ne faisait que commencer ! Mauvais costume ou non !

 _ **24 décembre, Starbuck :**_

Drago entra dans le café faisant face au ministère de la magie. Les moldues appelaient ça un Starbuck. Il avait été obligé d'aller travailler ce matin-là en dépit de la présence de Scorpius au manoir. Pour se faire pardonner, il lui avait proposé de lui rapporter une pâtisserie. Son fils lui avait alors demandé un Muffin aux myrtilles du Starbuck. Le Lord Drago Lucius Malefoy était donc entré dans ce lieu Moldue, il le savait déjà mal famé au vu de la clientèle qu'il voyait sortir de l'enseigne quand il allait au travail.

Alors qu'il se positionnait en bout de file d'attente, il entendit une voix familière. Il chercha autour de lui puis son regard scruta les tables aux alentours, puis il le trouva. Harry, Ginny, James, Albus et Lily Potter étaient tous assis à une table dégustant des chocolats chauds et des pâtisseries made in Starbuck. Drago comprit alors que c'était Albus qui avait dû mettre cette idée de Mufin aux myrtilles dans la tête de son fils.

La file avança un peu et Drago dût changer l'angle de sa position pour pouvoir continuer d'observer les Potter discrètement. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était ridicule et se repositionna normalement. Cependant son regard revint bien vite vers eux et il s'arrêta particulièrement sur Harry. Il le voyait enfourné ce gâteau au chocolat ridiculement trop gros en écoutant gaiement sa fille lui parler. Il mangeait salement. Il avait toujours mangé salement de toute façon. Il se rappela l'époque de Poudlard où Potter et sa clique dînaient bruyamment : toute l'école pouvait voir le contenu de la bouche de Ron Weasley quand il mangeait, c'était infernal. Harry aimait manger et ça se voyait, même aujourd'hui. Il ressemblait à un adolescent à cet instant. Drago se sentit nostalgique de pourdlard, presque nauséeux.

« Monsieur ? »

Drago stoppa son observation et se retrouva nez à nez avec le serveur.

« Oui ? » répliqua-t-il surpris.

« ça sera sur place ou à emporter ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Votre commande, elle sera à consommer sur place ou vous souhaitez l'emporter ? » répéta patiemment le serveur.

« A emporter je vous prie. » répondit le blond.

« Bien, je vous écoute. »

« Je voudrais un Muffin aux myrtilles s'il vous plait. »

« Un Muffin aux myrtilles. Ce sera tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, votre nom ? » demanda le serveur.

« Mon nom ? » répéta le sorcier : « Avant de demander son identité à quelqu'un, on commence par se présenter jeune homme. » ajouta-t-il, un brin vexé.

« C'est pour la commande Monsieur… » Répondit le serveur, mi amusé, mi agacé.

« Votre nom. » insista Drago, se méfiant de l'autre.

« David, le vôtre je vous prie Monsieur ? »

« Drago. » répliqua finalement le blond.

« Bien monsieur, ça fera un total de 4 livres. » Drago le paya « Merci, je vous prie de vous mettre sur le côté, je vous appelle quand votre commande est prête. »

Le sorcier se mit sur le côté et reporta son attention sur les Potter. Cependant, cette fois, Harry le regardait aussi, il lui fit un signe poli de la main, auquel le blond répondit sobrement.

« Drago ! »

Il se retourna vivement et vit le serveur beugler son nom à travers tout le café :

« Je suis là ! Je suis là ! »

Il prit nerveusement sa commande et quitta le café en lançant un dernier coup d'œil aux Potter.

Fallait-il qu'il aime son fils pour aller lui chercher son fichu Muffin dans un endroit comme celui-là…

 _ **31 décembre, ministère de la Magie, Soirée du nouvel An.**_

Harry, Ron et Hermione criaient en cœur le compte à rebours de la nouvelle année. Quand le décompte atteint zéro, ils s'écrièrent :

« Bonne année ! »

Tous les employés du ministère, ou presque, étaient là. La soirée était organisée dans le grand hall, changé en salle de réception pour l'occasion. Chacun venait serrer les mains de ses collègues pour leur souhaiter la bonne année. Et alors qu'il remerciait sa secrétaire pour ses vœux il se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy, lui tendant sa main. Il eut comme une sensation de déjà vue. Cela lui revint tout de suite, cette même main, tendue des dizaines d'années au pare avant, lui offrant son amitié. Amitié qu'il avait refusée. Et en se demandant comment aurait été sa vie s'il l'avait acceptée ce jour-là, il lui serra la main :

« Tous mes vœux Potter. » lui dit sobrement le blond.

« A toi aussi Malefoy. » répliqua Harry.

Leurs mains ne se lâchèrent pas tout de suite. Quelque chose semblait les coller entre elles. Drago avait un visage parfaitement neutre et Harry espérait que le sien le soit tout autant. Il sentait une pression énorme sur cette poignée main, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Les secondes défilaient et leurs mains restaient abominablement serrées. Des picotements parcoururent les doigts d'Harry, la peau touchée par ceux de Drago semblait chauffer. Cette situation était très étrange et le survivant se demanda sérieusement si quelqu'un n'avait pas drogué son verre de champagne. Au bout de la quinzième seconde, Drago retira doucement sa main et fit un sourire poli à son vis-à-vis.

« A bientôt Potter. » lui dit-il avant de s'en aller vers un collègue à lui.

Harry resta un instant interdit. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il était presque persuadé que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool. Quand il vit ses amis le rejoindre il tenta d'oublier ce sentiment. Ce sentiment qu'il avait déjà eu avant. Que quelque chose clochait. Que quelque chose le perturbait. Drago Malefoy était perturbant.


	2. Chapter 1: Des regards

**14 janvier, 13h12 , Ministère de la magie, Département des mystères, bureau de Lord Drago L. Malefoy :**

Drago signait un dossier de plus. Il venait d'en signer une vingtaine depuis ce matin, tous en relation avec le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Un né-moldue non détecté avait fait s'envoler son professeur de mathématiques de sa classe de 4e. Il devait donner les accords pour que les services interviennent et autoriser une réunion exceptionnelle en ce vendredi après-midi. Il avait déjà le cerveau qui surchauffait. Alors qu'il se décidait finalement à aller boire un thé, il reçut un parchemin par la boîte aux lettres magique.

« _Département des Auror, Harry Potter_. » annonça la boîte aux lettres.

Drago haussa un sourcil dubitatif et prit la missive. Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture :

 _« Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_

 _Compte tenu de la situation actuelle concernant l'élève de 4_ _e_ _né-moldue, le département des Auror demande une accélération quant au traitement du dossier. Nous souhaitons intervenir dès cette après-midi afin d'extraire l'adolescent, le prendre en charge et mettre la famille au courant du monde magique._

 _En attente de votre réponse,_

 _Auror Harry Potter. »_

Le blond rit jaune au « cher Monsieur Malefoy ». Il se demanda quelle énergie cela avait demandé à Potter pour écrire Cher et son nom dans la même phrase. Il ne pouvait cependant pas accepter cette requête sans que la réunion avec la ministre, à savoir Hermione Granger, se soit tenue. Il prit sa plume à papette et dicta :

« _Monsieur Potter…_ Non _… Cher Monsieur Potter…_! Non ! Non, retirez ça _. Auror Potter, voilà !_ Je disais donc _, Auror Potter, compte tenu de la situation actuelle il m'est impossible d'accélérer la procédure. Vous devez attendre l'accord des membres du ministère et l'aval officiel de notre ministre après la réunion qui se tiendra cette après-midi à 15h. La décision sera approximativement rendue aux alentours de 18h le temps que la réponse soit traitée. Sincères Salutations, Drago Malefoy. »_

Il relut sa lettre et l'envoya. Il regretta un peu les « sincères salutations », mais il se dit que c'était de rigueur. Il ne pouvait pas juste signer son papier. Il quitta alors son bureau bien déterminé à boire son thé.

 **14 janvier, 14h20, Ministère de la magie, Département des Aurors, bureau de Harry Potter :**

Harry était en train de relire le rapport de l'incident du matin, son bureau était à côté de celui de son meilleur ami, Ron. Lui aussi relisait en long en large et en travers les détails. Tous les deux attendaient avec impatience l'autorisation d'intervenir.

Une lettre arriva par parchemin volant sur le bureau du survivant et il l'ouvrit tout de suite :

« ça vient de qui ? » demanda le roux.

« Malefoy. » répliqua Harry en débutant sa lecture. Au fil que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, son visage se fermait. Il soupira d'exaspération et dit à son collègue et ami : « Il refuse de nous donner l'autorisation. Il dit qu'il doit attendre le verdict de la réunion à 18h. »

« Le verdict est donné par qui ? » questionna le rouquin.

« Ta femme. » répondit le survivant.

Ron soupira : Hermione était très à cheval sur le protocole, elle ne voulait rien autorisé sans avoir l'avis de tout le ministère. C'était perdu d'avance de la résonner. Il serait plus facile de convaincre la fouine.

« Renvoie-lui un courrier » dit-il à son ami : « Cette sale fouine te doit bien ça. »

Harry dévisagea l'autre : il n'était pas certain que Drago Malefoy lui doivent quoi que ce soit, surtout depuis les évènements de l'an dernier avec leurs fils. Maintenant que les tensions s'étaient apaisés, ce n'était pas le moment de ranimés les vieilles rancunes.

Il s'arma de sa plume et commença sa rédaction…

 **14 Janvier, 14h50, Ministère de la magie, Département des mystères, bureau de Lord Drago L. Malefoy :**

Drago venait à peine de signer le dernier dossier pour la réunion qu'il reçut la réponse d'Harry Potter. Il l'ouvrit nerveusement, conscient qu'il devait apporter ses vingt-huit dossiers à la ministre avant le début de la dîtes réunion.

 _« Très Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_

 _Veuillez, je vous prie, nous accordez exceptionnellement le droit d'intervenir. Nous savons qu'en tant que Directeur adjoint du département des mystères vous avez ce pouvoir et nous répondrons nous même de notre intervention auprès de la ministre._

 _Amicalement,  
Auror Harry Potter. » _

Le blond poussa un long soupir. S'il trouvait l'abrutit qui avait donné l'information aux Aurors qu'il avait ce pouvoir décisionnel en l'absence de la directrice, en congé maternité, il lui aurait bien collé sa baguette dans le nez. Ouai, dans le nez pour rester polie. Il décida d'ignorer ce courrier et d'aller retrouver Hermione Granger Weasley pour lui donner la tonne de dossier qu'elle devait avoir pour la réunion.

Il la rejoignit rapidement avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle et lui remit les dossiers en les faisant voler jusqu'à sa place. Elle lui serra la main et le remercia :

« Madame la Ministre » la retint-il alors qu'elle partait s'assoir.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? » répliqua-t-elle attentive « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'ai un souci Madame » annonça-t-il… Puis il réalisa qu'il n'était pas très avisé de demander ça à Hermione Granger Weasley, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Il se dit que ça allait lui retomber dessus et il se ravisa.

« Quel souci ? » questionna la ministre.

« C'est… Non, ce n'est rien. Rien que je ne puisse régler seul. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Bonne réunion. »

Puis il la quitta, la laissant suspicieuse. Elle rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête et entra dans la salle de réunion.

En revenant dans son bureau, Drago trouva une nouvelle lettre. Il eut envie de la déchirer sans la lire et de prétendre ne l'avoir jamais reçu. Mais son sens éthique l'en empêcha. Ouai, il avait un sens éthique, ouai.

Il la prit en main et l'ouvrit :

« _Très Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_

 _Je vous prie d'agréer à ma demande d'autorisation de notre intervention immédiate._ _Je sais que vous prendriez des risques mais je vous assure que nous en prendrons toute la responsabilité. Je vous remercie d'avance,_

 _Amicalement,_

 _Auror Harry Potter. »_

Drago sentait l'hypocrisie d'ici. Il lui donnait du « très cher » et du « amicalement ». Il avait l'impression de lire une lettre de sa grande tante Jenny. Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu, histoire de remettre Potter à sa place…

 **14 Janvier, 15h20, Ministère de la magie, Département des Aurors, bureau de Harry Potter :**

« Non mais écoute ce petit con ! » brailla Harry, hors de lui.

« _Très Cher Auror Potter,_

 _J'agréerais à votre demande d'intervention – immédiate- ce soir à 18h si et seulement si la réponse des membres du ministère est en votre faveur. Cependant si vous souhaitez en prendre toute la responsabilité, pourquoi me demander l'autorisation ? Vous ne l'avez pas, pour être très clair, cette autorisation._

 _Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentillesses que vous m'adressez dans vos courriers si réguliers,_

 _Amicalement également,_

 _Drago Malefoy. »_

Ron haussa ses deux sourcils :

« C'est comme s'il t'avait craché à la gueule. » dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café. « Ses manières me donnent la nausée… »

« A moi aussi… Mais je ne dois pas l'envoyer se faire voir, il serait capable de montrer ces courriers à Hermione et on aurait des problèmes… »

« Tu ne devrais pas non plus entrer dans son jeu. »

« Je vais me gêner. »

Harry prit sa plume et commença sa réponse cinglante.

 **14 Janvier, 15h44, Ministère de la magie, Département des mystères, bureau de Lord Drago L. Malefoy :**

Drago crut qu'il allait s'étouffer devant les premières lignes de la lettre de Potter :

 _« Mon très cher ami,_

 _Je suis bien conscient que je vous mets dans une situation difficile. Je ne peux pas partir sans votre autorisation car il me faut la présenter au bureau des équipements magique pour qu'il me donne le matériel adéquat à l'intervention. Autrement, je l'aurais fait. Je vous prie, une nouvelle fois, de me donner cette autorisation exceptionnelle. Au souvenir de nos années d'écoles et en prenant en compte l'amitié de nos deux fils._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Harry Potter. »_

Il eut envie de jeter la lettre par terre en lisant « au souvenir de nos années d'écoles ». Mais quel enfoiré ! Il osait mêler la relation de leurs fils à ça ! Il n'avait pas droit de faire pression sur Albus et Scorpius ! Qu'allait-il raconter à son fils ? Que le méchant papa Malefoy avait refusé de l'aider ? Il voyait déjà d'ici les remontrances de son propre fils ! Il était en colère, ça y était. Potter y était arrivé. Il prit un nouveau parchemin et écrit lui-même à la main…

 **14 Janvier, 16h02, Ministère de la magie, Département des Aurors, bureau de Harry Potter :**

« _Mon très cher ami,_

 _Je suis ému des souvenirs qui me reviennent à l'évocation de nos années à Poudlard. Et quelles années ! Je prends tout à fait en compte l'amitié d'Albus et Scorpius. Elle me tient particulièrement à cœur, vous le savez. Cependant je ne peux vous donner cette autorisation._

 _Peut-être que si vous envoyez ce genre de délicieux courriers au bureau des équipements magique, ils seraient plus à même de vous donner votre matériel sans mon autorisation ? Je le précise : vous ne l'avez pas et ne l'aurez pas avant la décision officielle de 18h si la réponse est en faveur d'une intervention._

 _Mes salutations les plus chaleureuses,_

 _Votre grand ami, Drago Malefoy »._

Harry sentit son sang bouillir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire la lettre à Ron et entreprit de répondre.

 **14 Janvier, 16h24, Ministère de la magie, Département des mystères, bureau de Lord Drago L. Malefoy :**

« _Malefoy,_

 _Je vous rappelle qu'en dernière année je vous ai sauvé les fesses d'un phénix géant que votre ami avait lui-même provoqué pour me tuer. Je pense que me renvoyer la politesse pour cette toute petite autorisation n'est pas cher payé. Surtout que j'en assume la responsabilité._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Potter. »_

Drago voulut hurler de colère. Ce sale con lui renvoyait ça dans la tête. Il l'avait payé sa dette, l'an dernier. Avec tous les évènements qui avaient entourés leurs deux fils. Il avait été l'un des seuls à rester calme et ouvert dans cette situation alors que ces enfoirés de Potter et Weasley avaient commencé par le descendre en flèche lui et surtout son fils… Il décida que trop c'était trop. Et que Saint Potter avait dépassé les bornes.

« _Potter._

 _Tu n'auras pas ta putain d'autorisation avant la décision de cette réunion. Je ne te dois rien._

 _Vas chier,_

 _Malefoy. »_

Et il l'envoya.

Il commença à remplir un nouveau dossier en rapport avec l'incident de ce matin et quand il fut à peine à la moitié, Potter débarqua dans son bureau sans frapper.

« D'où tu me dis « Vas chier ?! » hein ? » s'écria le brun en pointant la lettre du doigt.

Drago le regarda d'un air méprisant. Il se leva doucement et marcha vers l'autre, lui lançant un regard glacial.

« Et toi, comment oses tu me reparler de Poudlard et ce fichu Phénix ?! » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut être que j'ai sauvé ton cul des flammes alors que tu essayais de me tuer ?! » Demanda Potter en brayant et en faisant de grand geste, s'approchant encore du blond.

« Oh si c'est vrai ! » répondit Drago. « Merci Ô grand Potter de ne pas m'avoir laissé cramer avec mon meilleur ami ! Merci Ô Saint survivant de m'avoir permis d'exister ! Franchement, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais sauvé les fesses de ton fils et que je n'avais pas rejeté son amitié avec le miens, en bloque, comme toi et ta clique ! »

« Espèce de trou du cul ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir d'Albus contre moi ! » Rétorqua Harry en levant son poing vers l'autre.

« Tu ne t'es pas servi du miens contre moi, peut-être ?! » répliqua Drago, se préparant à lui renvoyer son propre poing dans la figure.

Harry soupira alors et recula de deux pas prudents. Il prit un moment pour se calmer, peut être trente secondes. Il observa l'autre s'apaiser également.

« Tu ne me la donneras pas, cette autorisation ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Je te la donnerai si on me donne l'ordre de te la donner. » répliqua le blond.

Harry soupira :

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que c'est à moi que tu l'as donnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument rien. » confirma Drago. « Je suis professionnel. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne te déteste pas Potter. »

Harry resta un instant muet. Il ne le détestait pas. Cette information sonna étrangement dans sa tête. Cela lui semblait presque choquant. Encore plus… Perturbant.

Une lettre atterrît alors soudain dans la boîte aux lettres du blond. Il la prit dans ses mains et la parcourut du regard. Il regarda alors son vis-à-vis et annonça :

« Tu l'as, ton autorisation. » il semblait presque blasé. « Attends deux minutes et tu repartiras avec. » ajouta-t-il en s'installant à son bureau et en prenant sa plume.

« D…D'accord. » répliqua Potter en le regardant faire, troublé.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques instants à Drago pour écrire et signer sa lettre, il regarda l'autre et la commença sa lecture à voix haute :

 _« Département des Aurors,_

 _Je sous signé Drago Malefoy, directeur adjoint du département des mystères, vous autorise à intervenir sur l'incident BFK1401 dès la réception de ce courrier et à prendre les mesures qui vous paraissent nécessaires._

 _Cordialement. »_

« Ça te convient Potter ? » s'enquit-il dédaigneux en lui tendant le parchemin.

« Oui, merci. » répondit le brun en le prenant. « Je vais y aller alors. »

« Ouai, fais donc ça. » l'encouragea l'autre en continuant l'étude de ses dossiers.

Quand il releva les yeux, le survivant était sorti. Il soupira de soulagement et continua sa besogne.


	3. Chapter 2: Des Discussions

**Chapitre 2 : Ils n'avaient pourtant fait que discuter.**

 _ **3 Février 2022, ministère de la magie, vendredi soir :**_

Drago quitta son bureau à 22h30. Il n'était même pas fatigué. Il faut dire qu'il s'était enfilé 3 tasses de thé dans l'après-midi et deux dans la soirée. Il récupéra sa paperasse pour y travailler un peu dans le week-end et marcha calmement vers l'ascenseur.

Il appréciait le silence de ce lieu le soir venu, peu de sorciers restaient pour travailler aussi tard, à moins qu'ils n'y soient contraints. Drago visait une promotion, étant donné que sa collègue ne reviendrait pas, au final, de son congé maternité, préférant élever son enfant elle-même à la maison. Il était le directeur adjoint, certes, mais son passé le desservait. Si un autre directeur adjoint d'un autre service en faisait la demande, il pourrait aussi avoir le poste. Alors, le blond devait travailler plus, pour prouver qu'il en avait les épaules et surtout qu'il le méritait bien plus que quiconque.

Quand il arriva finalement à l'ascenseur il l'appela et attendit patiemment que l'engin arrive. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et Drago eut la surprise de trouver Potter, seul, dans la machine. Il ne manifesta cependant pas son étonnement et se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête polie.

« Potter. » dit-il en le saluant.

« Malefoy. » répliqua l'autre.

Le silence se fit aussi tôt. Drago apprécia, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de toute façon et pour être honnête, Harry Potter n'était pas dans son top cinq des gens avec qui il aurait eu envie de le faire. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée et que les portent s'ouvrirent, le silence fut rompu par le brun :

« Attends ! » s'enquit-il. « Tu… Tu as quelque chose à faire, là, tout de suite ? »

Drago se retourna pour lui faire face : comment ça « quelque chose à faire » ? Dormir, manger, prendre une douche pouvaient être des pistes de choses qu'il avait à faire un vendredi soir à 23h.

« A par rentrer chez moi, non, pas spécialement. » répondit-il cependant.

« Moi non plus. » rétorqua Harry : « Ça va te paraître bizarre mais… Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? »

Cette soirée s'annonçait très bizarre. Il plissa ses yeux, semblant ne pas réellement comprendre le charabia de l'autre. Il était peut être crevé après tout, il fallait bien l'être pour comprendre que Potter lui proposait d'aller boire un coup.

« Je n'ai pas bien saisi. » répliqua-t-il, réellement peu convaincu d'avoir bien capté l'intention de l'autre.

« Je… » Balbutia le brun : « Non… Non laisse tomber. C'était idiot de ma part. »

« Bien. » accepta Drago, pas plus déterminé que ça à comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire et pensant déjà au bain qu'il allait prendre. « Bonne soirée dans ce cas. » dit-il en tournant les talons.

Alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas, Harry insista finalement :

« Attends ! »

Le blond se stoppa et se retourna vers lui, déconcerté :

« Et bien ? » s'enquit-il, peu patient.

« Je voudrais vraiment qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble. » s'expliqua l'autre. « Je pense que ça serait une bonne chose qu'on apprenne à ce connaître en réalité. L'amitié de nos fils compte pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de nous entendre ? »

Bon, deux choses l'une : soit il refusait d'accompagner Potter et il se prendrait les réflexions de Scorpius (car oui, le Saint Potter s'en plaindrait, de son refus), soit il y allait, discutait un peu et rentrer chez lui prendre son bain. Il lui apparut rapidement qu'un bain allait durer dix minutes et la rancœur des Potter et de Scorpius dix ans. Le choix fut vite fait.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua le blond. Il vit un petit sourire naître sur les lèvres de l'autre.

C'était bien du genre de Potter ça, faire le héros. Faire le type qui a tout essayé pour que les choses aillent bien, que tout le monde s'entende. Drago avait tendance à trouver ça agaçant encore aujourd'hui.

« Bien, je connais un bar sympa à quelques rues d'ici. » dit Harry en lui faisant signe de le suivre. « C'est dans la partie Moldue par contre. Je ne sais pas si ça te gène. »

Bah tiens. Forcément. Cela dit, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Au moins, personne au ministère ne seraient susceptible de les voir. Pas qu'il ait honte d'aller boire un verre avec Potter ! Bon, peut-être un peu quand même.

Le chemin fut particulièrement calme. Harry ne parla pas et Drago ne le fit pas non plus. Le trajet ne prit que quelques minutes et quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bar, Drago dût reconnaître qu'effectivement, c'était plutôt chouette comme endroit. Il y avait une ambiance tamisé, le sol était en bois et les sièges en cuir, on pouvait voir quelques personnes jouaient au billard dans un coin de l'établissement. Harry s'avança naturellement vers une table avec deux banquettes, l'une en face de l'autre, et s'y installa. Drago l'y suivit et prit place en face de lui. Il prit naturellement la carte dans ses mains et consulta le menu… Pas mal du tout. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait commander.

« Plutôt agréable comme lieu. » fit-il remarquer à son vis-à-vis.

« Je trouve aussi. J'aimais bien venir ici avec Ron et Hermione quand nous étions plus jeunes. Dans nos débuts au ministère. Maintenant, ce n'est plus vraiment possible. » répliqua le brun en consultant également la carte.

« Parce que votre Madame-je-sais-tout est devenu Madame la ministre ? » demanda Drago en reposant le menu.

« Parce que nous sommes tous les trois mariés et avec nos vies de famille. Puis, c'est devenu rare de sortir avec Ron et Hermione. » Expliqua-t-il.

Drago ne comprit pas réellement l'intérêt de la discussion ni le rapport immédiat avec leurs enfants, mais il consentit à la continuer. Après tout, Potter voulait juste apprendre à mieux le connaître, raconter ce genre d'anecdote était peut-être le chemin qu'il comptait suivre pour y parvenir.

« C'est complexe de faire des sorties entre amis avec un couple marié en réalité. » répliqua le blond : « D'autant plus quand ils sont le seul couple de la soirée. Ça ne t'arrive pas de sortir avec ta femme et eux, par exemple ? »

« Pas vraiment. Ginny sort beaucoup avec ses collègues de boulots. Puis Ron est son frère, elle n'a pas le même rapport que j'ai avec eux. » Continua Harry. « La serveuse est là ! » fit-il remarquer en la voyant arrivé avec son bloc note.

Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, elle demanda :

« Vous avez fait votre choix messieurs ? »

« Pour moi ça serait une peinte de blonde s'il vous plait. » commanda le survivant. « Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Drago regarda la serveuse et répliqua :

« Une bouteille d'Oxney Organic, je vous prie. »

« Monsieur est amateur de bon vin, à ce que je vois. » fit remarquer la serveuse. Lui lançant un beau sourire. « Je vous apporte ça. »

Puis elle partit vers le comptoir.

Harry fit un regard en coin au blond qui le dévisagea.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi Potter ? » s'enquit-il, un brin blasé.

« Je pense que tu as une touche avec cette mignonne petite serveuse. » répliqua doucement l'autre.

Le blond tiqua : une touche ? Comment ça « une touche » ? Harry dût voir son incompréhension car il précisa :

« Je voulais dire que je pense que tu lui plais, vu le sourire qu'elle t'a lancé. »

« Ah. » comprit l'autre. « Grand bien lui fasse. » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rester silencieux un instant. Il ne comprit pas le désintéressement de Malefoy. Ce genre de chose était pourtant censé être flatteuse et la serveuse était vraiment charmante :

« Tu ne voudrais pas tenter ta chance ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cherches-tu à me caser Potter ? » questionna l'autre, sur un ton informatif.

« Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! » nia-t-il, « Mais comme je sais que tu es célibataire et que manifestement tu lui plais j'ai pensé que… »

« Tu as mal pensé. » le coupa le blond. Contrarié.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est une moldue ? » demanda Harry, sur la défensive.

Drago soupira franchement. Il dévisagea l'autre et se retint de s'en aller. Il ne devait pas partir comme ça, leur relation n'en serait que plus conflictuelle et ce n'était clairement pas l'intention première. Il s'apaisa alors un peu et répliqua, le plus calmement possible :

« Oui, en partie. » sa réponse choqua l'autre puis il continua : « Mais aussi car elle doit être plus proche de l'âge de mon fils que du miens. »

Harry se dit qu'effectivement, le dernier point était tout à fait justifié. Il ne la voyait pas aussi jeune, mais il n'avait jamais été très bon pour deviner ce genre de choses.

Drago joua alors nerveusement avec son alliance quand il la vit arriver. Elle déposa les deux commandes et servit le vin dans le verre du Blond.

« Bonne soirée messieurs. » dit-elle avant de les laisser.

« Merci ! » répliqua Harry. Il reporta alors son attention sur Drago : « Comment ça se fait que tu portes encore ton alliance ? Ça doit faire un an que tu es veuf, non ? »

Le blond haussa ses sourcils et porta son attention sur la bague. Il la retira de son doigt et l'admira. Il fit un petit sourire, chose qu'Harry ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu faire, puis il la remit à son doigt, jouant avec :

« Deux ans, en réalité. » corrigea-t-il « Si ta femme mourrait, tu ne garderais pas ton alliance au doigt, Potter ? » demanda-t-il alors, son ton plus doux que plus tôt dans leur discussion.

Harry sentit qu'il avait peut-être trouvé un sujet qui pourrait capter l'attention de l'autre, il répliqua :

« Je ne sais pas… Très honnêtement, au début probablement. Mais au bout d'un ou deux ans je la retirerai. Je ne voudrais pas finir ma vie seul. Et une alliance c'est du genre dissuasif pour faire des rencontres amoureuses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Drago ne répliqua pas tout de suite, semblant intégrer ce que l'autre venait de lui dire. Il inspira, but une gorgée de son vin et répondit doucement en regardant le brun :

« Si les âmes sœurs existent Potter, alors Astoria était la mienne. Je ne me vois avec personne d'autre. »

Harry se sentit peiné pour lui. Il répliqua :

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Je suis amoureux de Ginny et elle est certainement aussi mon âme sœur, mais tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. » Il prit une pause puis continua : « Peut-être que ce soir en rentrant chez toi tu vas croiser une femme superbe et… »

« Ne cherches pas à comprendre Potter » le coupa Drago : « Je ne remets pas en doute ton amour pour ton épouse. Mais Astoria est et restera la seule femme de ma vie. Je n'en veux pas d'autres. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer pour l'autre, bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû : après tout, tout ça ne le concernait pas. Il vit Drago se remplir un second verre.

« … C'est idiot de se rendre malheureux ainsi ».

« Je ne suis pas malheureux, je te rassure. J'ai un fils formidable, que j'aime et qui me rend fier. J'ai un travail qui me plait. J'ai quelques amis que je vois de temps en temps. Je ne suis plus aussi aisé qu'autrefois mais je n'ai pas non plus de problèmes d'argent et je suis en bonne santé. Non sérieusement Potter, on ne peut pas dire que je sois quelqu'un de malheureux. »

« Mais tout de même » rétorqua Harry. « L'amour, ça ne te manque pas ? »

« L'amour romantique, tu veux dire ? » demanda le blond. Quand l'autre acquiesça, il répondit : « Ce n'est pas l'amour qui me manque, mais Astoria. »

« Il faudra bien que tu passes à autre chose un jour Malefoy, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais elle ne reviendra pas. » dit tristement Harry.

Le blond le dévisagea. Saint Potter le grand moralisateur. Il avait toujours été comme ça. A chercher la chose la plus éthique et la plus acceptable à faire. Il voyait en lui un homme d'âge mûr avec la vision étriquée d'un enfant de dix ans. Le bien, le mal… Toutes ces choses-là. Il se dit qu'il en avait probablement trop dit et décida de lui donner raison.

« Oui, je sais. » répliqua Drago, continuant de jouer avec son alliance.

« Et tu veux tout de même demeurer seul ? » insista le brun.

« Et oui. » confirma l'autre. « La solitude n'est pas une ennemie Potter, du moins, elle n'est pas la mienne. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un peu. Abordant des sujets plus légers tels que la pluie ou le beau temps, la préparation d'une nouvelle sorte de Muffin au Starbuck près du ministère ou leurs pronostiques quant aux notes de leurs enfants à leurs B.U.S.E.S.

Ils se quittèrent aux environs d'une heure du matin et chacun regagna son domicile respectif.

Quand Drago poussa la porte du manoir il monta tout de suite se coucher : tant pis pour le bain. Avoir parlé d'Astoria lui avait fait remonter beaucoup de choses. Des bonnes d'abord, comme l'amour, le partage et la joie. Et des mauvaises aussi, comme les disputes, la peur et le chagrin. Oh oui, beaucoup de chagrin.

Il s'endormit cette nuit-là et fit un sommeil rempli de rêves : il y voyait sa chère Astoria et son fils, Scorpius, encore bébé. Ils les revoyaient tous les trois dans les plus belles années de sa vie. Il s'éveilla le matin suivant avec le doux souvenir d'une époque merveilleuse et l'amère conscience qu'elle était révolue.

 _ **10 Février 2022, ministère de la magie, vendredi soir :**_

Harry s'étira avec un long soupir : encore ces fichues heures supplémentaires… Il regarda l'horloge et grimaça : déjà 21h30… Il détestait être le dernier au bureau. Il se sentait seul et avait la désagréable sensation d'être celui qui en faisait le plus. C'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs. Il avait été assez stupide pour accepter de traiter une mission tout seul à cause du manque d'effectif et il se retrouvait avec une double charge de travail à effectuer en peu de temps. Quand il vit qu'il avait perdu quinze minutes à se plaindre mentalement, il décida de quitter le ministère et de rentrer chez lui.

Il prit rapidement l'ascenseur et appuya sur la touche « rez-de-chaussée ». Il vit les étages défiler et tiqua quand il tomba sur le département des mystères. Il eut la sauvage idée d'aller voir si Malefoy était toujours dans son bureau, mais il n'en fit rien. Son objectif d'apprendre à le connaître était toujours présent évidement, mais il ne voulait pas trop précipiter les choses. Etablir une relation de confiance pour leur fils prendrait du temps et il le savait. Mais c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour Albus.

Quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur le grand hall, il vit Malefoy discuter avec sa secrétaire. Il marcha jusqu'à eux et les salua :

« Monsieur Malefoy, Madame Stewart. » dit-il respectueusement.

Quand les deux le remarquèrent, ils le saluèrent également. Madame Stewart, une petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, très fine et aussi brune que sa robe de sorcière, fut très surprise, n'étant pas spécialement habituée à voir son patron avec le survivant. D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait très bien leur passif, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

« Auror Potter. » le salua-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers Drago : « C'est entendu Monsieur, vous aurez votre documentation lundi matin sur votre bureau. »

« Bien, merci Eléonore. » répliqua le blond. Elle lui serra la main et leur dit au revoir.

Elle quitta alors le ministère par le réseau de cheminette et les laissa seuls.

Drago jeta un regard inquisiteur au brun et lui demanda poliment :

« Tu voulais quelque chose Potter ? »

Harry fit un petit sourire et se demanda à lui-même si effectivement il voulait quelque chose. Etait-ce sage de lui reproposer d'aller boire quelque chose en sa compagnie ? Pas vraiment. La dernière fois s'était plutôt bien finie, mais il n'était pas certain que l'autre veuille renouveler l'expérience.

« Juste vous saluer, toi et ta secrétaire. » répliqua-t-il. Il commença à se tourner pour sortir : « Bonne soirée »

Il fit quelques pas puis Drago l'interpella :

« Veux-tu que nous retournions boire un verre quelque part ? » proposa-t-il. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer ce soir. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Harry se retourna et lui fit face. C'était inattendu mais agréable : il accepta avec joie.

« Nous irions au même endroit que la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il. « Je pense que la petite serveuse serait absolument ravie de te revoir. »

Drago leva les yeux ciels. Mais il n'était pas réellement agacé, en réalité.

« Je préfèrerai te montrer un autre établissement. » dit-il en désignant le réseau de cheminette. « Le nom est _Poison's Queen, »_

Harry trouva le nom peu rassurant mais il dû bien faire confiance à l'autre. Drago l'invita à y aller en premier et il se plaça dans la cheminée :

« Poison's Queen ! » dit-il.

Un éclair vert l'ébloui et il se retrouva dans la cheminée d'un grand café. Le gérant vint tout de suite l'épousseter et lui demanda s'il était seul. Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Drago arriva à son tour. Le patron lui fit alors un très bon accueil en l'époussetant :

« Monsieur Malefoy ! » s'enquit-il absolument enchanté : « Cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu nous voir ! Comment allez-vous ? Et votre fils ? Pourdlard se passe bien ? »

Le blond sourit à l'homme et lui serra la main vigoureusement :

« Je vais très bien Monsieur Poison » le remercia-t-il « Les résultats de Scorpius sont excellent. » Il désigna Harry : « Je vous présente Monsieur Potter. Mais vous devez déjà le connaître, sa réputation le précède. »

Monsieur Poison mit un instant à réaliser que le survivant se tenait devant lui. Quand ce fut fait, il lui serra également la main.

« C'est un grand plaisir de vous avoir ici Monsieur Potter. » dit-il « Je suis Edgar Poison, le gérant de cet établissement. » Il désigna le lieu : « Je vous en prie messieurs, prenez place où vous le souhaitez, je vous envoie un de mes serveurs ! »

Le sol du bar était en bois noir, les murs également. Tout était très élégant et les tables étaient d'un beau chêne. Il y avait une belle décoration composée de portraits de sorciers et de paysage. Le tout étant éclairé de plafonniers délicats.

« Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, dans quelle partie de Londres sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry en prenant place à une table un peu à l'écart des autres. « C'est très chic. »

« Nous sommes près tower bridge. » l'informa Drago « Je venais ici avec mon fils et ma femme avant. Ça m'arrive encore d'y amener Scorpius. Le gérant est un ami de ma mère. »

« Je vois, c'est très sympa. J'aime beaucoup. » il remarqua alors le costume noir de Drago et se dit qu'avec son Jean et sa chemise il n'était peut-être pas habillé pour ce genre d'endroit. « Je fais un peu tâche à côté de toi, dans ce genre d'endroit. » admit-il.

Drago fit un sourire suffisant et répliqua :

« Mais tu as toujours fait tâche à côté de moi, Potter. » son ton était moqueur, cela ne vexa pas l'autre. « Plus sérieusement, tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête. Monsieur Poison n'est pas regardant sur ce genre de chose. » Quand il vit l'air soulagé d'Harry, il ajouta : « De toute manière, tu es Harry Saint Potter, tu pourrais venir vêtu en peignoir qu'il te déroulerait le tapis rouge quand même. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire le brun, il répliqua inquisiteur :

« Tu es jaloux, Malefoy ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Il sembla réaliser quelque chose et ajouta : « Avant, je pense que je l'étais. Mais plus maintenant. »

Harry fut surpris, il haussa ses sourcils et demanda :

« Tu étais jaloux de moi ? »

« Et bien… Tu avais de l'influence à l'école. Tu es tout de suite devenu très populaire et tu n'avais rien besoin de faire pour que les gens t'apprécient et te respecte. Tu étais célèbre. J'étais jaloux de tout ça. Je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que je ne t'aimais pas. »

Harry sembla encaisser l'information :

« Ça a le mérite d'être franc. » admit-il. « Mais tu sais, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Tout ça, je ne le voulais pas. »

Drago haussa les épaules :

« Je le sais maintenant. Mais à l'époque ça me rendait furieux. » Il soupira et ajouta : « J'étais aussi très vexé, que tu es refusé mon amitié. Je l'ai eu en travers de la gorge très longtemps. »

Harry fit un petit rire, amusé :

« Disons que tu avais été absolument odieux avec Ron. Il était la première personne avec qui j'avais sympathisé dans toute l'école… Et tu avais critiqué Hagrid, aussi. La personne qui m'avait libéré de mon oncle et ma tante. Alors je suppose que je n'étais pas très disposé à devenir ton ami. » Expliqua-t-il. « Pourquoi avoir voulu l'être d'ailleurs ? Tu ne me connaissais pas. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'être amusé, il répliqua alors honnêtement :

« Je voulais que ta notoriété me serve. Mon père m'a appris à m'entourer des personnes influentes. Je ne faisais qu'appliquer ses enseignements. »

« Tu étais un vrai petit con. » répliqua le brun en se remémorant la poignée de main qu'il avait refusé.

« Toi aussi, dans ton genre. » répondit le blond plus amusé que vexé.

« Pourquoi ça ?! » s'enquit l'autre : « J'étais un enfant très gentil ! »

Drago fit une mine peu convaincue :

« Gentil, peut-être. Mais si ma mémoire est bonne tu bravais tous les règlements imposés par l'école et le corps enseignants et ce plusieurs fois par semaine. C'est ce que j'appelle un _« petit con »_ comme tu dis. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants amusés. Oui, ils s'amusaient. La rivalité entre eux était toujours là mais ils avaient découvert une nouvelle chose à partager : l'humour.

Le gérant vint leur proposer plusieurs bouteilles de vin et ils en choisirent une. Monsieur Poison leur servit alors un verre à chacun et laissa la bouteille à disposition sur leur table.

« Au fait, tu n'as pas honte de laisser du travail à faire à ta secrétaire pendant le week end ? » demanda Harry en dégustant son verre de vin.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment du travail et c'est elle qui s'est proposé de m'aider. » expliqua le blond en sentant l'odeur que dégageait son verre.

Devant le regard curieux d'Harry, il expliqua :

« Mes parents vont déménager aux Etats-Unis. Eléonore a sa fille qui habite là-bas et elle connait plusieurs maisons disponibles à la vente. Elle s'est proposé de m'aider à installer mon père et ma mère. »

Le brun le fixa sans comprendre :

« Pourquoi tes parents veulent-ils déménager là-bas ? Vous y avez de la famille ? »

Drago posa alors son regard sur Harry, l'observant quelques instant. Il hésitait visiblement à lui répondre. Quelque chose en lui avait changé et le survivant fut bien incapable de savoir quoi.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre… » Dit-il en sentant l'atmosphère se tendre.

L'autre sembla s'apaiser un petit peu, prit un instant et répliqua :

« Mes parents et Scorpius sont la seule famille qui me reste au monde, Potter. Mes grands-parents, oncle, tantes et cousins sont morts. » Il sembla réaliser un fait et il corrigea ses dires : « En réalité il me reste un cousin, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Je crois même que c'est ton filleul. »

« Teddy Lupin est ton cousin ?! » s'écria Harry : « Mais… Mais comment ça se fait que… ! »

« Que tu ne le saches pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le sache lui-même. Sa mère, Nymphadora ,ma cousine germaine, avait coupé contact avec ma famille des années avant qu'elle ne rencontre Remus Lupin. » Il sembla écarter ces informations de la main : « Bref, mes parents n'ont pas de famille aux Etats-Unis. Mon père vient officiellement de finir sa liberté conditionnelle et ils veulent changer d'air. Nombreux sont ceux qui les détestent en Angleterre. Ils ont envie de vivre tranquillement. »

« Je comprends… C'est normal après tout. » Admit le brun.

Drago haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que de toute façon les choses étaient ainsi. Ils burent un verre de plus chacun et le blond demanda :

« Et toi ? En dehors de tes enfants et de ta femme, tu as de la famille en Angleterre ? »

« J'ai un oncle, une tante et un cousin. » répliqua Harry : « Mais j'ai gardé contact qu'avec mon cousin. »

« Ah oui. » se rappela Drago : « Tu en as parlé tout à l'heure. Des moldues ? C'est ça ? »

« Oui. » confirma le brun : « Des moldues. » sans plus expliciter.

« Tu as dit que Hagrid t'en avait libéré… » fit-il observer : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Il continua : « Je ne peux pas croire venant de toi que ça ait un quelconque rapport avec le fait que ce soit des moldues. »

Harry eut alors un petit sourire un peu triste. Il se racla la gorge et répliqua :

« En réalité… J'étais un enfant maltraité avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne me chercher. » Avoua-t-il. Drago fut surpris et pour une fois, cela se vit : « Je pensais que tu le savais. » dit Harry en resservant leurs deux verres.

« Non, pas du tout. » nia le blond : « Je savais que tu avais plus ou moins été élevé dans le monde Moldue. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était par ton oncle et ta tante et encore moins que tu avais été maltraité. » Expliqua-t-il.

Harry fit un petit rire, il n'avait rien de joyeux mais il était plus de circonstance :

« Aurais-tu été plus sympa avec-moi si tu l'avais su ? » demanda-t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Drago sembla considérer la question et y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Il eut visiblement une réponse car il répliqua :

« Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'à partir du moment où tu as refusé mon amitié, j'étais trop en colère et blessé dans mon orgueil pour me montrer indulgent. Mais je m'en serais peut être servi contre toi, par contre. »

Son aveu ne choqua pas vraiment le brun. A vrai dire, il était satisfait. Satisfait que Drago soit assez honnête pour admettre ce qu'il aurait probablement vraiment fait.

« Et aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que tu vas t'en servir contre moi, Malefoy ? »

L'autre le fixa. Peut-être allait-il vraiment le faire ? Cette perspective décevrait le survivant, mais ça ne lui porterait pas vraiment préjudice, en réalité. Juste un autre scandale dans les journaux. Harry se demanda quand exactement les scandales étaient-ils devenus des choses si mineures ?

« Non. » répondit finalement Malefoy. « Tu pourrais aussi te servir de tout ce que t'ai dit contre moi. » Il but son verre : « J'aurais plus à y perdre que toi. » il soupira : « Et j'ai passé l'âge de martyriser les autres, Potter. »

C'était une sorte de pacte, en fait. Ils venaient officieusement de se dire qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'Harry le comprenait. Il leva son verre et il vit Drago faire de même.

« A quoi trinque-t-on ? » demanda le blond.

« A notre deuxième soirée confidence. » répliqua l'autre.

Malefoy haussa ses sourcils :

« Tu nommes nos entrevues ainsi, toi ? » demanda-t-il visiblement peu convaincu.

« Et bien, nous aurions pu parler de Quidditch, du ministère ou de l'économie. Voir même de nos enfants. » Expliqua le brun. « Au lieu de ça nous ne cessons de parler de choses personnelles. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'appelle ça des soirées confidences. »

Le blond se racla la gorge :

« Ce n'est pas très viril tout ça. » dit-il.

« Cela te dérange tant que ça ? » réalisa le survivant. Il soupira un peu déçu « Tu veux arrêter ? je comprendrais que…»

Malefoy secoua la tête, agacé :

« J'ai dit que ce n'était pas très viril, pas que je voulais arrêter. » Il haussa les épaules : « Si ça me dérangeait tant que ça je ne t'aurais jamais proposé de retourner boire un verre. »

Il releva son verre :

« Et bien « _à nos soirées confidences » »_ dit-il dans une imitation ratée d'Harry.

Et ils trinquèrent.

 _ **17 Février 2022, ministère de la magie, vendredi, 18h :**_

Drago toqua à la porte de la ministre de la magie. Elle lui dit d'entrer à travers la porte et c'est ce qu'il fit. Hermione Granger Weasley était assise à son bureau avec une tonne de livre autour d'elle, travaillant sur une montagne de dossier. Le blond se dit qu'elle ne changerait jamais :

« Vous avez demandé à me voir Madame la ministre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui venez-vous assoir Monsieur Malefoy, je vous en prie. » répondit-elle. Pendant qu'il obéit, elle fouilla dans sa pile de papier et en sortit un courrier. « Vous avez émis le souhait de reprendre le poste de Madame Akva suite à sa démission pour raison familiale, je ne me trompes pas ? »

« Effectivement. » confirma-t-il.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Hermione, relisant quelque chose sur sa feuille. « Votre poste ne vous plait plus ? »

Drago l'avait senti : c'était un entretien pour sa promotion. Il fallait qu'il assure et qu'il dise exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Et avec la madame-je-sais-tout en chef de ce ministère, ça n'allait pas être des plus aisés. Si on lui avait dit un jour que c'était d'Hermione Granger que dépendait sa promotion, il leur aurait ri au nez. Maintenant, il riait nettement moins. Même pas du tout.

« J'occupe déjà les fonctions de ce poste depuis le départ de Madame Akva. » expliqua-t-il. « Etant donné qu'elle ne revient pas, j'ai cru bon de postuler pour la remplacer. »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question Monsieur Malefoy. » répliqua Hermione. « Votre travail ne vous plait plus ? » insista-t-elle.

« Si. Mais il m'est apparu intéressant de postuler à ce poste dans le cadre de mes fonctions actuelles. De plus notre équipe est maintenant habituée à ce que je gère les principaux dossiers et à ce que je donne les directives. »

« C'est donc pour des raisons purement pratique ? Pour éviter à votre équipe un nouveau changement ? » Demanda la ministre en notant quelque chose sur sa feuille.

Ça n'allait pas. Drago sentait que ça n'allait pas. Il n'allait pas avoir ce fichu poste. Il devait tenter quelque chose, il ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ce travail pour se retrouver avec un énième supérieur. Il voulait être le chef. C'était à son tour de prendre les décisions et de donner les ordres. Il méritait ce poste, il le savait.

« Non. Je le veux également car j'ai de l'ambition, que j'ai clairement les capacités qu'il requiert et que je sais que je serais excellent à ce poste. » Répliqua-t-il. Il l'était déjà. Mais il ne l'ajouta pas.

Hermione releva les yeux de son papier et le fixa quelque instant, semblant le sonder. Elle reporta son attention sur sa feuille et imposa sa signature dessus. La ministre la tendit alors à son vis-à-vis qui la récupéra.

Drago lut alors le contenu et fut agréablement surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de sa lettre de promotion, écrite, tamponnée et maintenant signée par Hermione elle-même.

« Vous avez fait vos preuves Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes notre nouveau directeur du département des mystères. » dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle lui tendit la main et Drago lui serra. « Toutes mes félicitations ! »

« Je vous remercie madame la ministre. » répliqua le blond avec un sourire polie.

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois :

« Vous pouvez déménagez vos affaires dès maintenant dans votre nouveau bureau ou attendre Lundi et aller fêter ça, c'est comme vous le souhaitez. » dit-elle en se repenchant sur sa besogne. « Avez-vous quelqu'un à l'esprit pour devenir votre nouveau directeur adjoint ? »

Drago sembla réfléchir. Sarah Jekkins était douée mais très jeune et indisciplinée : A peine 24 ans. Il se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de la former à ce nouveau poste mais ce n'était pas très prudent, si les choses se passaient mal, ça à lui qu'on irait demander des comptes. Il y avait aussi Karl Duncan : il était plus vieux et plus expérimenté et il avait quinze ans d'ancienneté. Il était aussi très compétent. Le seul problème était que Karl était un peu usé. Il n'avait pas réellement de cœur à l'ouvrage et faisait plus les choses par mécanisme. Peut-être que ce nouveau poste lui donnerait un souffle neuf… Mais ce n'était pas certain. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge tous les deux, Karl étant légèrement plus âgé.

« Je ne suis pas certain. » admit le blond : « J'ai deux personnes en tête qui sont toutes les deux très compétentes mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer qui serait le ou la plus à même de me remplacer. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite. » répondit Hermione avec un sourire : « ça peut attendre lundi. » Elle s'étira le dos : « Vous nommerez vous-même votre remplaçant. Je n'interviendrai pas là-dessus. »

« Très bien. Je vais me pencher là-dessus. » Répliqua Drago. « Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. »

« Bonne soirée Monsieur Malefoy. » dit Hermione avec bienveillance.

Drago marcha vers la porte et avant de sortir lui rendit la politesse. Il marcha calmement vers son bureau et en entrant dans le département des mystères il fut surpris de voir ses collègues sur le qui-vive. Ils chuchotaient tous entre eux et cessaient quand le blond les surprenait. Il se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec sa promotion puis il se flagella mentalement d'avoir été aussi bête. Bien sûr que ça avait un rapport avec sa promotion. Hermione Granger Weasley n'appelait pas quelqu'un dans son bureau sans raison un vendredi en fin d'après-midi ! Il ne pensait juste pas qu'elle susciterait autant d'agitation. Il avança alors un peu plus rapidement vers son bureau en se raclant la gorge. Il ne devait pas montrer son malaise ou se soucier de l'avis de ses collègues. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici et ça n'allait pas commencer en ce jour… ! Du moins il n'avait jamais montré que ce genre de chose pouvait l'atteindre. Il avait gravi les échelons depuis le bas de l'échelle et malgré les railleries et jugements des autres. Il avait su prouvé qu'il était compétent et il méritait ce poste de directeur. Oui, il le méritait. Il se redonna consistance et avança d'un pas plus lent : ne pas montrer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Il était le Lord Drago Malefoy alias, le Directeur du département des mystères et il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Oui, voilà. Qu'importent les regards, qu'importent les avis.

Il passa alors le couloir et arriva devant la porte de son bureau. Sa secrétaire l'y attendait avec un grand sourire. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau et elle l'y suivit :

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle surexcitée une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte.

« Alors tu es officiellement la secrétaire du nouveau Directeur du département des mystères. » répliqua-t-il calmement en s'appuyant sur son plan de travail.

« Oh mon dieu Drago ! » s'écria-t-elle folle de joie : « Je suis si contente pour toi ! Tu le mérites mon grand ! »

« Merci, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le reste de ce fichu département pense l'inverse. » répliqua-t-il en sortant une grosse boîte d'une armoire et en commençant à faire voleter ses affaires à l'intérieur.

« Ah ça ! » sembla réaliser la brune : « ça n'a rien à voir avec ta promotion, je crois même que la moitié du département ne sait pas que tu as postulé pour le poste. » le rassura-t-elle « C'est juste que Monsieur Potter est passé pour te voir. Comme tu n'étais pas là, il t'a laissé ce message. » elle lui tendit le bout de parchemin plié en quatre.

Drago blêmit. Potter était passé pour _le voir_ à son bureau ? Ce n'était pas étonnant que tous ses collègues étaient dans cet état, les ragots devaient aller à tout va. Il soupira et ouvrit le papier :

« _Cher Monsieur M._

 _Voudriez-vous participer à une excursion en territoire fatal de beuverie ? J'ai nommé « le bar à Shot ». Si oui, merci de me rejoindre au point S (c'est-à-dire, le Starbuck) à 19h. L'objectif de notre mission étant de profiter de l'Happy Hour._

 _Monsieur P.»_

Drago haussa un sourcil. Voilà que Potter se la jouait agent secret maintenant. Il capta le regard intrigué de sa secrétaire et mentit :

« Il me demande un dossier qu'il lui faut absolument pour faire un rapport qu'il a oublié de rendre la semaine dernière. »

« Et il se déplace pour ça ? T'envoyer un courrier aurait suffi, non ? » Demanda Madame Stewart. Devant l'air peu curieux de l'autre, elle laissa tomber. « Bon, je rentre chez moi. » déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte : « Est-ce que tu veux venir dîner ? » lui proposa-t-elle. « Ben attends sa revanche aux échecs. »

Le blond lui sourit mais déclina l'invitation :

« J'ai déjà des plans pour ce soir. » répliqua-t-il.

Madame Stewart plissa ses yeux, semblant l'inspecter :

« Un rendez-vous galant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy la toisa alors du regard :

« Je t'en prie Eléonore. » dit-il faussement désespéré.

« Oh ça va ! Ça ne coutait rien de demander ! Bon, et bien passe une bonne soirée mon grand ! »

« Bonne soirée à toi aussi. »

Elle quitta alors la pièce, le laissant seul. Drago stoppa son rangement pour s'assoir dans sa chaise de bureau. Il s'y adossa complètement et rouvrit le mot de Potter. Un verre à Shot hein ?

Harry attendait devant le Starbuck, regardant sa montre. Il était déjà 19h20… L'autre viendrait-il ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui demander en face plutôt que lui laisser ce mot. Avait-il saisi l'humour… ? Il se stoppa alors dans sa réflexion : et puis quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire si au final il ne venait pas ? Il pouvait aller boire des shots seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui… ! Mais au moment où il vit le blond approcher du coin de l'œil, un sourire étira son visage. Il marcha même vers lui pour venir à sa rencontre. Quand ils furent au même niveau, Drago lui montra le parchemin qu'il lui avait laissé :

« Tu sais que tu es un sacré tordu ? N'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Il relut la missive : « _« L'objectif de notre mission est l'Happy Hour_ » ? » Harry fit semblant d'être vexé : « Tu as quel âge ? 16 ans ? »

« 41 ans. » répliqua le brun : « presque aussi vieux que toi. »

« On a le même âge. Imbécile. » Répondit Drago en rajustant son écharpe : « Alors ? Il est où ce bar à Shot ? »

Harry lui tendit alors sa main et Drago la regarda, désabusé :

« Faut-il vraiment transplaner ? » râla-t-il.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Attendant juste qu'il saisisse sa main. Il le fit au bout de quelques secondes. L'instant d'après, ils étaient au fond d'une ruelle déserte. Drago regarda autour lui, sceptique :

« Tu veux qu'on se fasse agresser par des gobelins ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« On est juste derrière le bar. » lui répondit Harry : « Il est Moldue. Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'on nous voit transplaner. » Devant l'air peu convaincu de Drago, il ajouta : « Allé, suis moi espèce de vieux grincheux. »

Le vieux grincheux en question ne répliqua pas, se contentant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps, peut-être cinq minutes, et arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être l'antre de Satan lui-même. Il y avait de la fumée qui sortait du bar et des lumières rouges brillaient à l'intérieur. On entendait de la musique – d'un style inconnue – depuis l'extérieur. Un videur tenait l'entrée et refusait ou acceptait les visiteurs à l'intérieur.

Harry et Drago se mirent au bout de la queue et le survivant se pencha légèrement vers l'autre :

« Je t'avoue que ça doit faire au moins six ou sept ans que je ne suis pas venu… ça a beaucoup changé… » Chuchota-t-il.

Le blond le jugea clairement du regard :

« Il semble y avoir un dress-code. » fit-il remarquer.

« Non, je pense qu'ils vérifient juste l'âge des jeunes, pour ne pas faire boire des mineurs. » objecta l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes devant l'agent de sécurité qui les scruta du regard :

« C'est pour consommer ? » questionna-t-il en les fixant.

« Bien sûr. » rétorqua le blond. Le fixant également.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis se poussa pour les laisser entrer. Harry le remercia et suivit l'autre rapidement. Ils entrèrent alors dans un monde qu'il leur était inconnu : il y avait des projecteurs de partout diffusant des lumières rouges, roses, bleu, vertes et orange dans tous les sens. La musique était un mélange de pop et de rap, ou quelque chose du genre. Ils n'en étaient pas vraiment certains. Il y avait du monde qui dansait et ils peinèrent à arriver jusqu'au comptoir. Harry parvint à attraper une carte et ils réussirent à se faire servir 7 shots chacun. Ils les prirent avec difficulté sur un plateau, au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui dansaient, et allèrent s'installer à une table.

« A la tienne ! » cria Harry en leva son Shot.

« Comment ?! » hurla Drago, n'entendant rien. Harry mima alors qu'il buvait son verre et Drago comprit : « Santé ! »

Ils burent les trois premiers, qui leur arrachèrent la gorge.

Ils burent le quatrième et le cinquième, qui semblèrent les anesthésier.

Ils burent le sixième et le septième, qui leur donnèrent mal à tête.

« Je déteste cet endroit ! » gueula le blond.

« Quoi ?! » brailla le survivant. « Viens, on sort ! »

« J'entends rien ! » répliqua l'autre.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels et attrapa son bras. Il le tira derrière lui et il fut quand même assez surpris de voir qu'il le laissait faire. Ils réussirent à sortir au bout d'un long moment à pousser des gens et à se faire pousser par d'autres.

Une fois dehors, ils s'assirent sur le bord du trottoir, à bout de souffle. Le videur les dévisagea :

« Déjà ? » s'enquit-il. « Si c'était pour rester une heure c'était pas la peine d'entrer. » râla-t-il.

« Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Hein ?! » Répondit Drago en se levant et en avançant vers lui.

« Wow ! » Harry lui attrapa l'épaule : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malefoy ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Il m'énerve lui, là. » répliqua le blond en désignant le videur : « Avec sa sale tête de Dirico* ! »

Le brun soupira et retint l'autre : Malefoy était complétement pété. En même temps ils avaient bu sept verres de Shot d'alcool très fort et avaient passé une demi-heure à essayer de sortir de cette fichue boîte. Car oui, c'était devenu une boîte. Rien d'étonnant au fait qu'ils soient bourrés. Le blond l'était cependant beaucoup plus que lui.

« Excusez le Monsieur. » dit-il à l'attention du videur : « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. »

« Je sais très bien ce que je dis Potter ! » brailla Drago. « Et je dis que cette Goule m'a regardé de travers. J'exige un duel ! »

L'agent de sécurité sortit alors sa matraque, qui était accrochée à sa ceinture :

« Répétez ça, vieille tapette ! » beugla-t-il.

« Tapette ?! » gueula le blond. « Je vais te balancer un Stupéfix dans la tête, on verra si tu fais toujours le fier ! »

« On va se calmer hein ? » tenta de tempérer Harry. « Ne faîtes pas attention à lui Monsieur. » implora-t-il presque le videur. « Il est complètement ivre. »

L'homme sembla alors se calmer et commença à retourner vers l'entrée de la boîte. Alors que le survivant avait fait cinq pas, le bras de Drago sur son épaule, le blond cria :

« Oui ! C'est ça ! Retourne te cacher petit con ! »

Harry aurait pu sentir le regard meurtrier du videur sur eux avec les yeux bandés, dans l'obscurité et derrière un mur. Il en était presque sûr. Il le vit arriver alors à grande enjambés vers eux. Il n'eut pas vraiment le choix : il transplanna.

 _ **18 Février 2022, samedi, 9h du matin :**_

Drago ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière le dérangeant clairement. Il mit un moment à complètement émerger. Il voulut s'étirer mais une violente douleur dans le haut du dos l'en empêcha. Il lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur. Il sentit alors que son lit était différent. Il regarda autour de lui et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait… Il… Il était dans un salon ? Et sur un canapé… Son regard parcourut alors la pièce : elle était petite à côté de son salon et avait un mobilier très simple et puriste. Il remarqua quelques portraits aux murs et il ne put s'empêcher devant celui de Ginny Weasley. Il mit le doigt dessus : il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé de Potter.

Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé de désespoir : qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il échoue ici ? Il tenta de se lever mais un violent mot de tête l'en empêcha. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Et alors il paniqua. Il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ce ne soit pas la belette femelle. Il ne supporterait pas une humiliation pareille : qu'elle le voit avec une aussi grosse gueule de bois. Ou gueule de bois tout court.

« Alors ? On a bien dormi ? » Demanda Harry en entrant dans le salon. Drago ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement. « Tu veux un café ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non merci. Je vais juste rentrer chez moi avant que ta femme ne fasse une photographie de moi, mon visage probablement sale, cerné et… » Il se toucha le menton : « Et mal rasé. »

« Oh, tu es bien pire que tout ça ? Est-ce que tu as vu tes cheveux ? » Ricana le brun : « Quelle idée de les laisser pousser autant. » En voyant l'air paniqué de l'autre, il le rassura : « Ginny n'est pas là. Elle est en déplacement professionnel depuis jeudi et ne revient que demain. »

Drago dû se sentir rassuré car il tâta ses cheveux pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. En rencontrant une dizaine de nœuds, il se dit, qu'effectivement les avoir jusqu'au milieu du dos n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Du moins quand on passait la nuit sur un canapé, visiblement ivre mort :

« Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est ami maintenant. » dit Harry en prenant place en face de Drago, dans un fauteuil.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » répliqua le blond.

« Je t'ai traîné dans une boîte, tu as voulu te battre avec l'agent de sécurité que tu as traité de tous les noms et quand, finalement j'ai réussi à négocier notre départ sans dommage, tu l'as traité de petit con. J'ai transplanné, t'ai amené ici, je t'ai forcé à boire de l'eau, enlevé tes chaussures, donné un coussin, une couverture et je t'ai laissé dormir sur mon divan et sans prendre aucune photo. » dit-il d'une traite.

Malefoy intégra la chose et soupira, épuisé :

« Oui. On dirait bien que nous le sommes maintenant. »

Fin du chapitre 2…

 _ *** « Dirico » créature fantastique présente dans le livre de Norbert Dragonneau, c'est un oiseau gras incapable de voler. Il peut disparaître et réapparaître à un autre endroit pour mieux échapper à ses prédateurs ou au danger. Les Moldues les appellent les Dodo.**_

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Chapitre un peu long peut-être, mais il fallait faire cet axe en une seule partie :o !**

 **Merci de votre lecture :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Des Amis partie 1

**Chapitre 3 : Ils n'avaient pourtant fait qu'être amis partie 1.**

Harry s'étira doucement pour se réveiller. Le doux contact de la couverture sur son torse le fit frissonner. Il sourit et regarda à sa droite : Ginny dormait encore. Il l'admira alors… Des cheveux blancs commençaient à parsemer ses cheveux roux et des petites rides venaient orner les coins de ses yeux. Ses tâches de rousseurs étaient de plus en plus abondantes, tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était toujours aussi belle, pensa-t-il.

La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Malefoy ne cessait de le tourmenter. Il s'était senti jugé : lui ne pouvait pas oublier Astoria mais Harry s'était dit prêt à trouver une autre personne si sa femme mourrait. Le survivant se sentait tel un menteur en affirmant que Ginny était son âme sœur et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il y croyait. Depuis leur première rencontre il y avait eu ce quelque chose entre eux. Cette étincelle… Elle avait un peu tari à Poudlard mais s'était ravivée vers la fin de leur scolarité et après la guerre il n'était plus question de les séparer. Oui, elle était son âme sœur. Il le sentait.

Il s'approcha alors doucement de sa femme et lui embrassa le front, sans la réveiller, avant de se lever pour aller prendre son café. Il regarda l'horloge en passant et soupira en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon : James ne s'était pas réveillé ce matin-là non plus. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et toqua 3 coups secs :

« James ! » n'appela-t-il pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Ginny : « James tu vas être en retard ! »

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune réponse. Au bout d'une bonne minute, son fils ainé vint lui ouvrir, lui lança un regard noir :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papa ? » demanda-t-il visiblement mal réveillé.

« Il y a que tu as un entretien d'embauche dans trente minutes ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Dépêche-toi te préparer ! Tante Hermione n'acceptera pas que tu arrives en retard, elle est déjà assez gentille de te recevoir ! »

L'ainé des enfants Potter jura dans sa barbe, mal rasée, et marcha d'un pas las dans la salle de bain. Harry l'aurait étranglé ! Il avait raté la plupart de ses ASPIC et il fallait avoir de bonnes notes pour être Auror au ministère… Et c'était l'ambition de James. Hermione avait accepté de le recevoir à condition qu'il s'engage à suivre une formation de mise à niveau en Potion et Métamorphose, mais ce n'était pas gagné…

Harry l'attendit pendant vingt-cinq minutes devant leur porte et dû le presser quand il ne leur resta que 3 minutes pour transplanner pour le ministère. Ils arrivèrent pile poil à temps devant le bureau de la ministre et Harry était en nage. Hermione lui passa devant, une tasse de thé à la main et ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant pertinemment ce qui avait dû se passer. Elle entra dans son bureau avec James et laissa le brun à l'extérieur. Ce dernier prit quelques minutes pour se donner consistance et au moment de repartir il tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

« Quel dégaine… » Fit remarquer le blond en prenant place sur un des sièges dans le couloir devant le bureau d'Hermione.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy. » répliqua Harry. Il checka sa montre : le ministère n'ouvrait officiellement que dans une demi-heure. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Madame la ministre. » répliqua l'autre : « Et toi ? »

Harry regarda sa montre : James était là-dedans depuis dix minutes, il ne savait pas trop si c'était positif ou négatif avec Hermione…

« Mon fils a un entretien d'embauche, on va dire. » lui répondit le survivant : « Je l'ai accompagné et j'allais allé tranquillement vers mon bureau mais je t'ai croisé. Du coup et bien, je me dis que je peux attendre avec toi et en profiter pour interroger James quand il sortira. »

Le blond n'émit aucune expression, se contentant de désigner le siège à côté du sien à l'autre :

« Et pour quel poste ton fils postule-t-il ? » questionna-t-il, visiblement curieux.

« Celui d'Auror. On a un poste qui s'est libéré avec le départ d'un collègue à la retraite. » Commença Harry : « Cependant avec les notes qu'il a eu à ses examens, je pense que ça va être compliqué, je t'avoue. »

L'autre haussa les épaules :

« Il est le fils d'Harry Potter et sa tante est la ministre de la magie, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de bonnes notes à ses examens pour devenir Auror. » dit-il.

Le brun se sentit blessé. Drago pensait-il vraiment qu'Hermione allait engager son fils juste car il était son neveu ? Lui-même avait mérité sa propre place d'Auror !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de cacher son irritation.

Cependant le blond dut tout de même la capter car il changea d'attitude. Il soupira doucement et s'expliqua :

« Ne le prends pas mal Potter, je ne voulais pas te blesser. » dit-il. « Mais par exemple : Ronald Weasley qui avait des notes vraiment limite à ses examens est devenu Auror de première classe seulement un an après la fin de la guerre et il m'a fallu cinq ans pour être engagé au ministère, dix ans de plus pour être promu directeur adjoint et huit années supplémentaire pour devenir directeur de mon département, alors que j'avais des notes excellentes, parfois meilleures que notre ministre actuelle. » démontra Drago : « Je dis juste que la vie est plus facile si tu t'appelles Potter, Weasley ou Granger et que tu es un héros de guerre, voilà tout. » Il désigna la porte du bureau de la tête : « Même si ton fils ne devient pas Auror, il n'a pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire pour sa carrière. »

Harry resta muet un instant. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins conscient qu'on lui accordait plus de chances aux autres pour ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre. Mais il n'avait peut-être pas réalisé que c'était à ce point… Du moins pas que cela impliquerait aussi ses enfants. Puis il réalisa un fait particulier dans ce que venait de dire Drago :

« Attends… Tu n'étais pas directeur Adjoint vendredi dernier ? Quand es-tu devenu directeur du département des mystères ? »

« Ta meilleure amie m'a nommé directeur vendredi soir. » répliqua le blond. « Je la vois ce matin pour lui désigner qui j'ai choisi pour directeur adjoint pour me remplacer, justement. »

Harry fit alors un large sourire. Il tendit sa main vers l'autre et attendit qu'il la prenne pour lui dire :

« Félicitation à toi ! Je suis contente pour toi. »

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre Malefoy car il resta quelques secondes sans voix. Il reprit cependant rapidement consistance :

« Et bien, je te remercie. » répliqua-t-il.

« Il faut fêter ça ! » rétorqua le brun.

Drago leva les yeux aux ciels :

« Je pense qu'aller dans une boîte moldue était notre façon de fêter ça. Et je pense aussi avoir assez accaparé tes soirées pour le reste du mois. » Dit-il.

Le survivant ne fut pas d'accord avec cette idée mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire part à l'autre car James sortit du bureau d'Hermione. Le jeune adulte croisa alors le regard de Malefoy mais ne lui dit pas bonjour, question de principe. Il marcha vers son père et lui fit un sourire.

Hermione sortir également de son bureau et invita Drago à entrer, avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître à l'intérieur de la pièce Harry lui demanda:

« On va prendre un café à 17h, Malefoy ? »

Son fils le dévisagea, se demandant ce qu'il prenait à son père. Le blond eut le même air. Il répliqua rapidement :

« Entendu. »

Puis il entra aux côtés de la ministre.

Harry eut alors un petit sourire. Il se tourna vers son fils qui le regardait d'un air totalement désabusé :

« Bon alors, cet entretien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est bien parti. » répliqua alors James : « Elle m'a orientée vers un organisme de formation qui propose des cours en accélérés. Elle dit que si j'arrive à obtenir les deux matières que je n'ai eu aux ASPIC avant le mois de Juin, le poste sera à moi. » Dit-il fièrement.

Et alors ça frappa Harry de plein fouet. Malefoy avait raison : aucun ministre de la magie de gère l'entretien d'embauche lui-même d'un nouvel Auror et aucun DRH n'accepterait de donner un poste à un candidat non compétent ou ne laisserait un poste vacant pendant 4 mois pour qu'il puisse l'avoir. Il regarda sévèrement son fils et lui dit :

« Tu es conscient que ce n'est pas parce que tu as bien travaillé que tu vas avoir ce poste, n'est-ce pas ? Et que tu es privilégié ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » se vexa James.

« Hermione pourrait engager n'importe quel brillant diplômé de n'importe quelle école ayant eu des notes excellentes à leurs ASPIC tout de suite. Mais non, elle garde ce poste pour toi. Car tu es son neveu et que tu es mon fils. Alors j'espère vraiment que tu ne vas pas tout gâcher car tu as énormément de chance, mon petit. »

Cela n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire, car il se ferma complètement et il partit devant. Harry le suivit alors :

« Tu rentres ou tu vas voir cet organisme de formation ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je rentre. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me traite comme ça. » Répliqua son fils.

« Non effectivement, tu es venu ici pour un poste. Que tu n'as pas encore. Alors va voir l'organisme. Tu as toute la matinée devant toi. » le sermonna le survivant.

« Ouai, ouai. » rétorqua l'autre. « On peut savoir pourquoi tu vas boire un café avec le père de Scorpius ? » demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

« On… » Harry se stoppa, il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que Drago et lui étaient devenu amis, si ? « Il est le nouveau directeur des départements des mystères. En tant qu'Auror en chef, je dois voir avec lui si on garde le même fonctionnement entre nos deux départements. » Mentit-il. « Et faire ça en dehors du ministère, dans un terrain, neutre est toujours mieux. »

Cependant James sembla tout avalé car il n'insista pas. Il se laissa raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée et quitta le ministère.

Harry regagna alors son bureau et une fois qu'il fut assis à celui-ci, ne remarquant même pas que Ron était déjà là, il se sentit misérable : pourquoi avait-il menti à son fils ? Qu'y avait-il de si inavouable dans le fait d'aller boire un café avec un ami ? Tout simplement ? Pourquoi avait-il été obligé de trouver une excuse à ça ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. Il considérait bien Malefoy comme un ami à présent, il en était certain. Ou du moins, comme une connaissance pour qui il avait beaucoup de sympathie maintenant. Il ne l'expliquait pas vraiment, c'était juste comme ça.

Cela le travailla toute la journée. Quand 16h50 fut indiqué par sa montre, il prit ses affaires et quitta son bureau pour aller attendre Drago devant le Starbuck. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car le blond arriva au bout de quelques petites minutes.

« J'ai supposé que tu parlais de ce café. » dit-il en le rejoignant. « Mais je ne suis pas très friand de cet endroit. »

« On peut aller ailleurs si tu veux, mais c'est le plus proche d'ici. » proposa Harry : « Il y a un petit café sur le chemin de traverse qui a ouvert récemment, juste en face de la boutique de mon beau-frère. »

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de terminer sa phrase, il la regretta immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas que George le voit boire un café avec Malefoy. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Alors qu'il se demandait comment rattraper cette boulette, Drago répliqua :

« Désolé, mais je connais ce café et pour le coup je préfère celui-là » il désigna le Starbuck. Sans attendre la réponse de l'autre, il entreprit d'entrer. Harry le rejoint alors vite dans la queue : « Que veux-tu boire Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils ont un café au potiron, je vais tester. » répliqua le brun, intrigué. « Et toi, Malefoy ? »

« Je vais demander un thé. Probablement de l'Earl Grey. »

Harry lui demanda alors, avec un petit sourire :

« Tu ne préfères pas essayer de nouvelles choses ? Ils ont une très grosse gamme de café. Leurs thés chauds sont un peu plus faibles. »

« Je n'aime pas le café. » rétorqua le blond en haussant les épaules, comme si ça coulait de source.

« Oh je vois. C'est rare les gens qui n'aiment pas ça. » Fit remarquer le survivant en avançant dans la file : c'était presque leur tour.

« Père m'a toujours dit que le café était la boisson chaude moldue par excellence. Ça doit jouer sur le fait que je n'aime pas. » admit le blond : « Mais le goût ne m'a jamais vraiment satisfait. »

Le brun le regarda médusé : Drago n'aimait pas le café car c'était une boisson de moldue. Soit. Il se retint de faire tout commentaire désobligeant sur la famille Malefoy ou sur les mœurs de sang-purs et commanda son café au potiron. Le blond commanda également son thé.

Ils furent vite servis et ils s'installèrent à une table un peu isolée. Le brun observa alors Drago faire des gestes minutieux pendant qu'il se faisait son thé : il prit la théière d'eau chaude d'une main et son sachet plein de grains de l'autre. Ses mouvements étaient lents et fluides, comme si préparer sa boisson était la chose la plus importante à faire, comme un rituel. Harry se sentit captivé par cette dextérité toute particulière à une tâche si banale, si anodine que de verser de l'eau et de faire infuser son thé. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que le blond l'observait :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu n'as jamais vu personne faire infuser du thé ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Non, je… Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur ta bague. » Répliqua le survivant en désignant l'index de Drago.

Ce dernier regarda alors sa chevalière et la retira de son doigt : elle avait une pierre rouge sombre et la bague était en argent. Il désigna l'inscription sur l'extérieur à Harry et répliqua :

« _Nihil prius est sanguis_.» devant l'air incertain de l'autre, il traduit : « Rien avant le sang. »

« C'est dingue ça, quand même ! » s'enquit alors le brun : « Vous ramenez toujours tout à la pureté de votre sang ? Ça doit être absolument infernal à la fin! »

Malefoy ne répliqua pas, se contentant de remettre la chevalière à son doigt. Il prit sa tasse et commença à boire son thé, ignorant complétement l'autre. Harry le remarqua et se sentit bête. Drago et lui étaient amis maintenant, il ne devait pas le juger. Cette bague devait appartenir à sa famille depuis plusieurs générations, il n'était certainement pas l'auteur de cette devise.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part de me permettre de faire ce genre de commentaires. » Finit-il par dire en cherchant le regard de l'autre.

Il le trouva rapidement, les yeux gris s'encrant dans les siens. Puis le blond lui sourit. Un sourire peut-être même franc. Quelque chose d'authentique et d'indubitablement rare, surtout à son égard :

« Rien avant le sang. » ne répéta Drago : « ça n'a rien à voir avec les sangs purs, en réalité. » expliqua-t-il : « ça signifie que rien ne doit passer avant les liens du sang. » il reposa sa tasse de thé : « Autrefois ma famille était présente à la cour de la Reine Victoria, mes ancêtres n'ont pas toujours été si catégorique quant aux moldues, à vrai dire, mon père me tuerai s'il m'entendait raconter ça mais… Notre famille comporte son lot de né-moldues. Ils sont juste anciens et biens cachés. Cette bague de l'époque du règne d'Elisabeth I… Elle nous a été offerte par sa majesté en personne et la phrase prend sa source de mon ancêtre Armand qui…»

Harry se tue le temps de son explication, comme attiré dans cette histoire d'ancienne génération. Il réalisa cependant vite qu'il n'écoutait pas complètement mais restait cependant parfaitement attentif à Malefoy. C'était un paradoxe qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il se força à intégrer le récit du blond mais n'y parvint pas : son esprit papillonnant à des pensées étranges et inattendues. Il remarqua par exemple pour la toute première fois la longueur qu'avait fini par atteindre les cheveux blonds de Drago et d'à quel point ils avaient l'air doux. Il remarqua également ce grain de beauté qu'il avait sur le côté droit de son cou, en forme d'amande. Puis il réalisa à quel point son nez était droit et de comment il remontait en pointe sur le bout et de Ô combien sa mâchoire était devenue carré avec le temps. Il capta alors contraste que donnait son costume noir sur sa peau si pâle et remarqua les petites rides qui entouraient le regard de Malefoy. Et quel regard… Ce gris incroyable, tirant peut-être sur le bleu ou peut-être pas, il n'en était pas sûr. Ces yeux glacials qui le regardaient avec attention en lui racontant son histoire. Harry se sentit coupable de ne pas être capable de se concentrer et encore plus coupable de le détailler ainsi. Mais c'était quoi son problème, au juste ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé, aujourd'hui, de réaliser à quel point il trouvait Drago Malefoy beau.

C'était bien le moment de faire un complexe tiens, maintenant qu'ils étaient amis ! Car il s'agissait bien de cela, n'est-ce pas ? D'une jalousie mal placée…

« Et c'est donc pour ça que nous avons pris cette maxime » termina le blond. « Et toi ? Tes ancêtres avaient-ils une devise ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, malheureusement. Même si ça avait été le cas, elle est morte avec mes parents. » Répliqua le brun, se sortant de sa – il le réalisa – contemplation.

Drago ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, buvant une gorgée de son thé. Il observa le brun faire de même. Il semblait hésiter à poser une question, Harry ne le remarqua pas, essayant de se raisonner et d'oublier les pensées qu'il avait eu plus tôt : elles étaient totalement inappropriés et injustifiées.

Le blond décida visiblement tout de même d'assouvir sa curiosité :

« Tu m'as dit que ton oncle et ta tante te maltraitaient la dernière fois mais… Ils ne t'ont jamais parlé de tes parents ? Tu n'as pas eu d'héritage de leur part ? La famille Potter était pourtant connue pour être très aisée, ils avaient tout de même bien dû laisser des indications au cas où… Non ? »

Harry retira alors ses lunettes et commença à les nettoyer, semblant réfléchir. En réalité, il se remémorait ces moments de tristesses et parfois même d'horreur. Il avait été si malheureux avec les Dursley…

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai découverts que j'étais un sorcier qu'à mon onzième anniversaire. Peu de temps après j'entrais à Poudlard. » dit-il : « Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont répété pendant des années que mon père et ma mère avaient eu un accident de voiture et qu'ils étaient des chômeurs, qu'ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose de leur vie. Que j'avais de la chance qu'ils aient accepté de m'élever sans contrepartie. Je n'avais même pas ma propre chambre. Jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Poudlard et que les Dursley se sentent menacés par Poudlard, Hagrid ou Dumbledore, je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier du premier étage. » Drago sembla choqué. On aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites : « Je récupérais les vieux vêtements de mon cousin, ils étaient 3 fois trop grands pour moi. Je faisais les tâches ménagères… J'ai cru pendant longtemps que je méritais tout ça en fait. Je pensais que mes parents ne m'avaient rien laissé et personne n'était là pour me dire le contraire. Je n'avais que les Dursley au monde à cette époque. » Il remit ses lunettes : « Bien sûr, mon parrain Sirius Black m'aurait élevé s'il n'avait pas été envoyé par erreur à Azkaban… Ma vie aurait alors été bien différente. »

« Mais tu… Tu n'avais donc pas d'amis moldues qui auraient pu t'aider à te sortir de cet endroit ? » Demanda Drago, éberlué.

« Je n'avais aucun amis en réalité. Mon cousin Dudley était un sale gosse : il se donnait du mal pour que personne ne veuille me parler à l'école primaire ou dans notre quartier. Il me frappait aussi parfois, il me martyrisait. »

« Et tu es resté en contact avec lui ?! » s'écria presque le blond.

« Il n'était pas vraiment responsable de ses actes. Mon oncle et ma tante l'ont élevé en lui faisant savoir qu'il était un petit garçon absolument parfait, le rendant odieux. Il lui avait toujours montré qu'il devait me détester. Bien sûr eux savaient qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas car mes parents étaient des sorciers, mais Dudley lui ne savait rien. Il… Je suppose qu'il faisait juste comme son père et sa mère. Quand il a atteint sa majorité, il s'est montré attentionné et presque compatissant avec moi. Il est le seul à m'avoir dit au revoir quand le ministère les a fait déménager pour leur sécurité avant notre septième année. » Harry rit un peu : « Après tout, tu as dû avoir une éducation un peu similaire non ? Le fils unique de la famille Malefoy… »

Drago nia alors, heurté :

« Non. Non certainement pas. » Répliqua-t-il sur la défensive : « Certes j'ai eu une jeunesse dorée et mes parents étaient très riches et aristocrates et certes, leur obsession pour la pureté du sang a fait partie de cette éducation. Cependant je n'ai jamais grandi en pensant que j'étais parfait. Mon père m'a appris à me montrer ambitieux et de me donner les moyens d'avoir ce que je voulais et ma mère était très à cheval sur les bonnes manières et sur l'étiquette. J'avais beaucoup de pression chez moi quant à mes résultats scolaires. Cela faisait enrager mon père que j'ai de moins bons résultats que Granger. Mon éducation et ma vie à l'école était un reflet de ma famille et je devais me tenir en conséquence. » Il soupira : « Oui, j'étais un parfait petit abruti et j'étais du genre pète-sec voir même odieux dans mes premières années d'école et c'était bien un peu dû à mon éducation, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle que ton oncle et ta tante ont donné à ton cousin. »

Harry haussa ses épaules, un petit sourire narquois sur son visage :

« Ce qui te gène c'est que ton éducation ait pu ressembler à celle d'un moldue, avoues-le. » dit-il sans perdre son sourire : « Dudley aussi a appris les bonnes manières et à se tenir, tu sais, comme un parfait petit anglais friqué. »

Malefoy le dévisagea alors franchement et ses sourcils se froncèrent :

« Je me moque qu'il soit moldue. Je n'ai juste rien de comparable avec lui. »

Harry se dit en le regardant, qu'effectivement il n'y avait _absolument rien_ de comparable entre eux. Et pourtant, il était persuadé que ces deux ex-petits cons se seraient entendu à merveille pour le martyriser ensembles.

Drago regarda alors sa montre et sortir une petite gourde de la doublure de sa veste. Il en but trois bonnes gorgées et la rangea. Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris :

« Ton thé ne te suffisait pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es enfilé ? »

« Une potion de guérison. » répliqua l'autre : « Un traitement de fond pour une maladie chronique. »

« Quelle maladie ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Un déficit des défenses immunitaire, en gros. »

« Oh… Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé avant aujourd'hui. » Répliqua Harry, surpris.

« Car tu n'as jamais demandé. Tu ne m'as juste jamais vu prendre mon traitement. » Répondit l'autre.

« Ça ne te gêne pas pour travailler ? Tu fais quand même de grosses journées. » S'inquiétant le survivant.

« Parfois. » répondit Drago abrupte. « On peut changer de sujet ? Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autres à en dire. »

« Euh… Comme tu veux… » Accepta le brun.

Il y eut un long silence après cela. Harry cherchant comment relancer la conversation ou du moins comment atténuer la tension qui s'était installée. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour cela car le blond se leva alors de sa chaise et lui dit :

« Je dois y aller. Bonne soirée Potter. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Harry le vit sortir avec hâte du Starbuck. Il se retrouva seul devant son café au potiron et la tasse de thé encore à moitié pleine de Drago. Il se demanda alors s'il avait été si indélicat que cela avec lui… Etait-ce seulement par rapport à sa maladie ? Ou peut-être que ses allusions vis-à-vis de son éducation avait vexé l'autre et que la maladie n'avait qu'accentuer sa colère. Car oui, Drago semblait en colère.

Harry resta un peu plus à sa table puis quitta le café, retournant sagement au ministère pour finir de remplir quelques rapports avant de rentrer chez lui.

Fin du chapitre 3…


	5. Chapter 4: Des Amis partie 2

**Chapitre 4 : Ils n'avaient pourtant fait qu'être amis, partie 2.**

Drago se tourna dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux instantanément. Il regarda l'heure, las : il était seulement cinq heure du matin. Il s'étira un petit peu et se redressa dans son immense lit à baldaquin. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, rien d'étonnant. Le Lord Malefoy se leva et enfila sa paire de chausson, n'étant définitivement pas prêt à sentir le froid du parquet de sa chambre sous ses pieds. Il marcha vers son armoire et en sortit sa robe de chambre qu'il enfila par-dessus son pyjama en soie. Il bailla et alla dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre et fit une brève toilette, peignant ses longs cheveux blonds. Il les inspecta d'un air critique : des mèches blanches commençaient à apparaître… Elles étaient très discrètes car sa couleur naturelle n'était pas très éloignée du blanc mais… ça lui donnait un coup de vieux. Il se demanda si un sort de coloration pourrait y faire quelque chose puis se ravisa, se souvenant ce qui était arrivé à son collègue Ruppert la première fois qu'il avait voulu dissimuler ses cheveux blancs : sa tête était devenu rose.

Le blond descendit alors au rez-de-chaussée et traversa le hall de son entrée : il ouvrit la fenêtre et son hiboux, Quesh, vint lui apporter la gazette du sorcier, une lettre de Scorpius et une de sa mère. Il lui offrit une friandise et le laissa regagner la volière du manoir. Drago, son courrier sous le bras, marcha jusqu'à son salon, puis à sa salle à manger pour finir par atteindre sa cuisine. Il se fit chauffer de l'eau et commença à préparer une de ses théière : son choix se porta du thé thaïlandais, vert et légèrement parfumé à la rose. Il prit également une tranche de pain et se fit cuire un œuf à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il regagna alors ensuite sa salle à manger, se servit une tasse de thé et commença à lire la lettre de Scorpius :

« _Cher Papa,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Ton travail se passe bien ? Est-ce que grand-père et grand-mère se sont bien installés ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle à ce sujet._

 _Tout va bien à l'école, Albus et moi travaillons beaucoup, enfin, surtout lui. Il n'est pas très bon en potion, c'est de famille apparemment… Je me rapproche doucement de Rose Weasley, tu avais raison, je pense que je lui plais au final. On s'est embrassé hier soir au bal. Je t'en parlerai plus en détail quand je rentrerai au manoir._

 _Le train arrivera le 5 mars aux environs de 14h à la gare, si tu veux bien venir me chercher ?_

 _Je t'aime Papa,_

 _Scorpius »_

Drago fit une petite grimace malgré lui : Rose Weasley… Son fils et une Weasley. Il haussa les épaules : après tout, il n'était certainement pas celui qui serait le plus embêté par cette situation si les deux adolescents décidaient de sortir ensembles sérieusement. Il eut une pensée ému pour son père : Lucius en ferait un arrêt cardiaque, il en était certain. Le blond fit donc un accord avec lui-même, il ne parlerait pas de Scorpius et Rose Weasley à son père. Sous aucun prétexte. Il était bien capable de lui envoyer une beuglante pour lui hurler de ne pas mélanger son sang à celui d'une Weasley.

Il ouvrit alors la lettre de sa mère en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse :

« _Mon chéri,_

 _Comment te portes-tu ? As-tu rencontré mademoiselle Fawley ? Son père s'inquiète de ton emploi du temps chargé, il m'a envoyé un courrier, il était assez contrarié. Comment va ton fils ? Je vais lui envoyer une lettre quand nous serons mieux installés._

 _Ton père va mieux. Il dort de plus en plus chaque nuit et ses cauchemars diminuent. Nous avons été très bien accueillis par la fille de ta secrétaire, elle est charmante. Nous avons sympathisé avec elle et son mari. Ils ont également une petite fille, Queenie, elle a 3 ans. La maison est très jolie et grande. Bien sûr, elle n'atteindra jamais la taille du manoir mais c'est tout à fait convenable pour le centre-ville, surtout à New York. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à vivre en ville mais c'est une agréable surprise. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire et la communauté sorcière est très présente pour nous. Ils savent qui nous sommes bien sûr, mais nous ne sommes pas jugés comme en Europe. Un journaliste Anglais a essayé de nous contacter mais nous avons refusé de lui parler._

 _Nous avons deux chambres d'amis, une pour toi et une pour ton fils. Viendrez-vous nous rendre visite bientôt ?_

 _Je t'aime, Prends soin de toi et contacte Jessica Fawley ! Il est temps que tu reconstruises ta vie._

 _Narcissa Malefoy »_

Drago eut un petit sourire : Jessica Fawley… Il n'avait pas envie de la contacter. Il avait eu beau répéter à sa mère qu'il ne voulait pas se remarier, elle ne renonçait pas.

Il prit alors en main la gazette du sorcier, ayant fini son œuf et sa tranche de pain. Il l'ouvrit et lut les premiers articles : Un incident de bus sorcier dans Londres, aucun mort mais quelques blessés, une chercheuse de Sainte Mangouste a reçu une médaille pour avoir sauvé un écolier victime d'un piège datant de la guerre… Et… Et les Malefoy fuient le pays, pour fuir le passé. Il en eut la nausée : la presse ne pouvait-elle simplement pas laisser les gens vivre leur vie ? Son père avait payé sa dette et il ne méritait pas d'être suivi ainsi. Il parcourut l'article :

« _Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy déménagent de leur maison aux abords de la prison d'Azkaban pour fuir aux Etats-Unis. Ils n'ont pas voulu répondre aux questions de notre journaliste mais nous savons qu'ils se seraient installés en Californie selon une source proche du couple. Il est possible de fuir l'Angleterre, mais pourront-ils fuir leurs responsabilités ? Ils devraient savoir que les fantômes du passé les poursuivront où qu'ils aillent. »_

Drago se dit qu'au moins, leur source était bidon. Il regarda le nom du journaliste : Andy A. Dween. Quelle petite pourriture. Il se rassura en se disant qu'au moins l'articule n'était qu'en troisième page et qu'il ne comportait que quelques lignes : peu de gens le remarqueraient. Ses parents resteraient saufs et plus personnes ne viendrait leur causer des ennuis.

Il regarda l'horloge contre le mur de sa salle à manger et constata qu'il était six heures et demie. Il entreprit de répondre à sa mère et à Scorpius puis alla se préparer pour le travail. Il enfila un costume noir et une chemise violette et passa sa paire de chaussure de ville. Avant de quitter le manoir, il mit sa cape de sorcier, se couvrant bien pour ne pas souffrir du froid de cette fin de février.

Il transplana alors jusqu'à une rue adjacente et marcha tranquillement le long de l'avenue vers l'entrée du ministère. Alors qu'il voyait presque l'une des cabines téléphoniques y permettant l'accès, quelqu'un lui attrapa l'épaule :

« Malefoy ! » s'enquit Harry Potter, de la bué sur ses lunettes, un peu essoufflé. « Je t'ai vu depuis le bout de la rue ! »

Le brun retira la main de son épaule et lui tendit, en signe de bonjour. L'autre la saisi et lui rendit la politesse :

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de courir, m'appeler aurait suffi. Je ne me serais pas enfui. » dit-il sans expression particulière : « Comment vas-tu en ce lundi matin ? »

« Plutôt bien. Et toi ? » répliqua le sorcier : « J'admets que j'ai quand même eu peur que tu m'ignores. J'ai cru que tu m'évitais. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis le Starbuck. Et on s'est quitté en plutôt mauvais termes. »

Drago haussa un sourcil et continua à marcher, invitant Harry à l'accompagner vers le ministère. Il répondit alors, une fois qu'il vu que l'autre eut complètement repris son souffle :

« Je ne t'évitais pas. Mais j'ai été nommé directeur du département des mystères et mes parents ont déménagé cette semaine alors… Disons que j'ai été occupé. »

Harry sembla intégrer l'information et soupira, son visage trahissant sa gêne :

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas trop ce que je me suis imaginé. Bien sûr que tu ne m'évites pas. » dit-il en s'emmitouflant dans sa cape de sorcier : « J'ai pensé t'avoir blessé à propos de ton éducation ou avoir été trop indélicat envers ta maladie. Ça ne me regarde pas après tout… »

Drago sentait bien qu'il essayait d'aboutir à un dialogue et d'établir quelque chose, d'avoir des réponses. Mais tout ça était vrai, il avait été blessé par ses remarques sur son éducation et il devait se mêler de ses affaires. Et ce n'était certaine pas la réponse que le survivant attendait.

Et puis merde :

« En fait… ça ne te regarde pas, en effet. » répliqua-t-il, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir du tact : « Mais je maintiens que je ne t'évitais pas. J'ai réellement eu beaucoup de choses à faire la semaine dernière. » Il regarda sa montre : presque sept heure quinze… Il avait une réunion dans une heure et il devait finir de la préparer : « Maintenant si tu permets Potter, je vais aller travailler. »

« Attends ! » l'interrompit l'autre.

Le blond se retourna, pressé :

« Oui ?! » dit-il un peu agressif.

« Je… Non rien, laisse tomber. »

Drago le dévisagea : fallait-il vraiment qu'il fasse ce genre d'efforts ? N'en faisait-il pas déjà suffisamment au quotidien ? Devait-il vraiment, en plus, se taper les états d'âmes de Saint Potter ? Harry soupira et commença à marcher vers le ministère, sans plus prêter attention à l'autre. Ce dernier se sentit comme un sale gosse ayant foutu un coup de pied à un chiot :

« Potter ? » demanda-t-il alors. Il vit l'autre se retourner très vite, pendu à ses lèvres. Bien qu'il trouva l'intérêt du survivant flatteur, c'était vraiment bizarre : « Tu veux venir boire un verre au manoir ce soir, après le travail ? »

Il vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres puis très vite réprimé et le brun accepta, faisant mine d'hésiter. Drago aurait presque voulu qu'il ait déjà quelque chose de prévu, mais il fut gratifié de son invitation par une réponse positive.

« Bien, ce soir 20h chez moi. Je n'aurais pas fini avant 19h30, donc pas la peine de m'attendre au ministère. » L'informa-t-il avant de se hâter vers l'entrée tant convoitée.

« J'y serais ! » répliqua Harry.

Drago arriva à son bureau avec quelques minutes de retard, lui laissant tout juste le temps de relire rapidement les différents enjeux de la réunion et les principaux points de l'ordre du jour à régler absolument. Il prit ensuite ses dossiers sous le bras et se hâta vers la salle de réunion, en compagnie de sa secrétaire :

« En retard mon grand ? » demanda-t-elle en trottinant à côté de lui pour pallier aux grandes enjambés du blond.

« Un peu. Et pourtant je me suis réveillé aux aurores. Mais on m'a interpellé à l'entrée du ministère. Et j'ai perdu du temps. » Expliqua-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Oh ? Qui t'a arrêté ? » Questionna –t-elle curieuse.

« Un ami. » répliqua-t-il. Il en fut lui-même surprise, surtout après le sketch que lui avait fait Potter ce matin. « Ouai, on va dire un ami. »

« Zabini ? » insista Eléonore. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. En même temps, il a changé de département ce petit. »

« Non, non. Quelqu'un d'autre. » Rétorqua Drago en entrant dans la salle de réunion. Il vit Hermione et lui tendit la main : « Madame La ministre. »

Madame Stewart alla s'assoir à sa place, à côté de celle de Drago pendant qu'il échangeait avec la ministre.

« Monsieur Malefoy » le salua la brune en lui serrant la main. « Alors comme ça nous serons bientôt parents ? » ria-t-elle à voix basse.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit le blond, ne saisissant pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Votre fils et ma fille ainée, bien sûr. Scorpius ne vous l'a pas dit ? Ils sortent ensembles. » L'éclaira Hermione. Elle fit un petit sourire : « J'espère que votre fils sera correct avec ma petite Rosie. »

Ah mais oui. Il s'en rappela. Il ne pensait pas que les parents de Rose Weasley seraient si vite au courant. Et en réalité, il avait un peu occulté le fait que la ministre était sa mère :

« Scorpius est un gentleman. » répliqua-t-il. « Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, très sincère. » Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Drago porta alors son attention sur un des dossiers : « Je ne pense pas que ce point soit abordable aujourd'hui. Nos informations sont encore trop minces et les aurors en charge de l'enquête n'ont pas apportés de nouvelles données exploitables. Il vaut mieux reporter ce sujet. »

Hermione l'étudia alors et accepta l'idée, elle soupira :

« Ils sont en sous-effectif. » admit-elle : « Vous ne l'ignorez pas Monsieur Malefoy, j'attends que mon neveu soit capable de reprendre le poste vacant mais si ça continue, famille ou non, je demanderais à ce qu'on embauche quelqu'un. »

« Je ne l'ignore pas. » répondit-il n'émettant aucune expression, ne voulant pas prendre part à la discussion qui s'annonçait.

« Cela se sait, n'est-ce pas ? Que la ministre fait du favoritisme ? Mon mari me dit que non mais… Les choses sont différentes depuis lundi derniers. »

Et voilà, ils y étaient. Comment fallait-il l'expliquer aux gens ? Les réponses fermées étaient une invitation à ne pas continuer une discussion. Il n'avait pas envie de donner son opinion là-dessus. Ça lui retomberait dessus quoi qu'il puisse arriver, peu importait ce qu'il dirait :

« Monsieur Malefoy ? » insista Hermione.

« Sauf votre respect, madame la ministre. » répliqua-t-il : « Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler de rumeurs. Et dans la mesure du possible, j'évite d'y prendre part. »

Elle sembla surprise mais pas vexée :

« Je comprends. Après tout, vous avez été pendant longtemps le fruit de rumeurs au sein du ministère. C'est intelligent de votre part, je le conçois. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter. » Elle consulta sa montre : « La réunion va commencer. » Elle lui sourit : « Monsieur Malefoy, allons-y. »

La soudaine promiscuité d'Hermione Weasley troubla Drago : elle avait essayé d'initier le dialogue autre que professionnel et c'était la première fois depuis les évènements qui avaient entouré leurs enfants l'année passée, et ça avait été par nécessité. Ils n'avaient en réalité jamais discuté. Le blond ne comprenait pas. Bien que Scorpius et Rose aient commencé une relation amoureuse, ils n'étaient qu'adolescents et il n'y avait pas d'obligation pour eux, leurs parents, de s'entendre.

Cela le travailla pendant les premières minutes de la réunion puis il oublia, se concentrant sur les sujets abordés.

Quand il alla déjeuner en compagnie de sa secrétaire au restaurant près du ministère, il fut interrompu dans son repas par un journaliste lui posant un millier de questions au sujet de ses parents. Il l'ignora simplement et le patron du restaurant vint mettre l'homme dehors au bout de vingt minutes à planter devant sa table.

Eléonore lui proposa alors de finir sa charge de travail à sa place et de rentrer chez lui, pour qu'il puisse digérer un peu tout ça mais Drago refusa, se remettant au travail.

Il ne vit pas les heures passées et quand il releva les yeux vers l'horloge de son bureau, il constata qu'il était déjà 19h50… Oh non… Potter… Pensa-t-il. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver avant lui au manoir. Il se leva alors vite de son bureau et emporta une pile de dossier dans sa mallette pour pouvoir les lire avant qu'il ne se couche. Plus personne n'était présent dans le département et très peu de gens étaient encore au ministère. Il décida d'emprunter le réseau de cheminette et arriva chez lui à 19h56. Il sortit de sa cheminée et posa sa cape sur le porte manteau de son entrée et alla déposer ses dossiers dans son bureau. Puis il revint vite à l'entrée quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Il regarda dans le judas et cela confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de Potter. Il lui ouvrit alors.

Harry entra timidement dans l'entrée et regarda autour de lui, légèrement anxieux :

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était grand ici. » dit-il.

« Oui, un peu trop grand même. » répliqua Drago en prenant sa cape pour la poser sur le porte manteau, à côté de la sienne.

Un peu trop grand oui. La solitude ne s'en faisait que d'avantage sentir. Autrefois, cet immense manoir avait abrité des familles entières de sorciers. Générations après générations. Drago se rappelait encore de son grand-père qui dormait dans sa chambre actuelle. La chambre du Lord. Puis ce fut au tour de ses parents de partager cette chambre. Et finalement, Astoria et lui l'avait partagé pendant quinze ans. Quinze belles années. Il l'occupait aujourd'hui seul. Et un jour, peut-être, Scorpius la partagerait-il avec son épouse.

Harry avançait dans le hall, semblant observer tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Le blond trouva cela curieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'inviter à le suivre dans le salon. Il lui désigna alors le canapé et lui dit qu'il revenait rapidement. Le Lord alla chercher un plateau où il disposa divers alcool ainsi que trois paires de verres. Il l'amena jusqu'au survivant et déposa le plateau sur la table basse. Il prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé en velours vert et lui demanda de choisir ce qu'il souhaitait boire :

« Je veux bien goûter ton whisky. » finit par trancher le brun.

Drago s'exécuta alors, prenant les deux verres à whisky qu'il avait amené, il prit la liberté de lui faire goûter le whisky pur feu qu'une connaissance lui avait ramené d'Ecosse. Il lui tendit alors le verre et prit le sien en main :

« A ta santé. » lui dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son propre verre.

Harry but également quelques gorgée du Whisky et Drago le dévisagea. Il buvait cet alcool comme si c'était du petit-lait. Quand il vit qu'il arrivait à la moitié de son verre, il vint poser une main sur son bras :

« Et là… » Dit-il d'une voix calme, presque intimiste. « C'est plutôt fort comme boisson. Tu devrais ralentir un peu Potter. » lui conseilla-t-il.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant, baissant son regard sur la main que le blond avait posé sur son bras. Quand Drago en prit conscience, il la retira dans l'instant. Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Quelque chose clocha. Il avait touché Potter le plus naturellement du monde, sans y réfléchir. Il aurait pourtant suffit de lui conseiller de boire moins vite, il n'y avait aucune nécessité de le toucher. Depuis quand exactement est-ce que toucher Potter était-il devenu une chose si accessible ? Si banale ? Si instinctive ? Si l'autre n'avait pas baissé le regard, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué lui-même.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit Harry. Reposant son verre sur la table basse. Il le toisait de son regard.

Drago resta quelques instants interdit. Quelque chose était en train de se passer. Quelque chose était en train de se passer et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cela le frustra.

« Absolument pas. » répliqua-t-il. « Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois aussi vite ce soir ? »

Le brun sembla hésiter à lui répondre. Quelque chose passa à travers son regard. Drago arqua un sourcil, le dévisageant au moins où le regard du survivant se fit plus sombre :

« Sérieusement Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a » ? Insista-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Potter qui était habituellement si bavard restait muet. Cela l'intrigua. L'autre inspira alors doucement et lâcha la bombe :

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas de très bon souvenirs ici. Hermione a été torturée, Dobby tué et… Et je ne suis pas très à l'aise, en fait. » Avoua-t-il.

Drago resta alors muet. Muet oui. Lui aussi avait des souvenirs abominables ici. Et pourtant, le manoir serait toujours son point d'encrage. Il y était né et il y mourrait probablement. Il ne répliqua cependant rien dans l'immédiat et resservit le survivant le même whisky :

« Si boire te fait du bien. » lâcha-t-il.

En un sens. Cela l'irrita que Potter ne se sente pas bien ici. Il n'y avait rien qui clochait entre ces murs. Ils n'étaient pas responsables des atrocités qui avaient été orchestrés en leur sein. Le brun sembla capter quelque chose car, après avoir bu une grosse gorgée de son verre, il s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé Malefoy… » Dit-il, reposant son verre : « J'ai juste du mal à saisir pourquoi tu restes ici après ce qu'il s'est passé. N'était-ce pas ici que Voldemort vivait pendant la guerre ? »

Drago déglutit en entendant ce nom. Il coula son regard vers Harry et le fixa quelques instants. Réfléchissant. Sérieusement ? Ils allaient parler de la guerre ? N'était-ce pas censé être tabou ? Pour lui, ça l'était.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ? » demanda-t-il, son ton se faisant plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Harry sembla alors se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait et se ravisa :

« Pas particulièrement mais… Toi visiblement tu ne veux pas. » Lâcha-t-il, venant se gratter l'arrière de la tête. Signe de son malaise.

Le blond continua de le fixer quelques instants. Se demandant vraiment ce qu'il devait faire de ça. Il voulait bien faire tous les efforts du monde mais ça, ça c'était quand même bien cher payé. Il ne parlait pas de la guerre, jamais. Mais Saint Potter était en droit d'exiger ce qu'il voulait de tout le monde, non ?

Non. Drago devait se montrer moins catégorique. Il ne parlait pas à proprement de la guerre mais du manoir. Et du fait que le seigneur des ténèbres y avait résidait. Il soupira longuement, tentant de calmer l'irritation qui montait en lui. Bien. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si difficile au final. Autant tenter. Tenter d'en parler. Au pire, il n'aurait qu'à mettre Potter à la porte.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » dit-il sobrement, buvant une grosse gorgée de son verre. Lui aussi, il allait avoir besoin de boire : « C'est un sujet sensible » Il reporta son regard vers Harry et céda : « Mais très bien, parlons-en si tu veux. » Et sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il continua : « En revanche, je te prierai de ne plus jamais prononcer son nom ici. » son ton était doux mais sans appel. « Ou même devant moi. »

« D… D'accord Malefoy. » accepta cependant Harry.

« Pour répondre à ta question, tu-sais-qui a bien vécu ici pendant la guerre. Ma famille et moi l'avons hébergé lui et ses disciples. J'en faisais moi-même parti. » Drago détourna son regard du survivant, et se contenta de regarder devant lui, perdu dans les souvenirs amers de son passé : « Beaucoup de gens sont morts ici. » avoua-t-il : « Bien plus que tu ne dois t'en douter. Et j'ai assisté à la plupart de ces meurtres si tu veux tout avoir. » Il inspira profondément : « J'ai… J'ai vu des personnes que je connaissais depuis des années me supplier de les libérer avant qu'il ne les tue. Et je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste regardé toutes ces personnes mourir. Tout comme mes parents. »

Il reporta alors ses yeux vers ceux du survivant et vit l'horreur dans ses yeux. Forcément. Qu'aurait-il pu penser d'autres ? Il était horrifié, comme l'avait été Drago à l'époque. Cependant, le blond continua son récit, venant reprendre son verre entre ses doigts :

« J'ai pensé à partir après la guerre mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. La première année après la mort de tu-sais-qui, mon père et ma mère étaient à Azkaban. J'étais seul ici. L'argent de ma famille avait été confisqué et je n'avais plus que mes propres économies pour pouvoir vivre. J'ai dû travailler. Chose qu'aucun autre Malefoy avant moi n'avait eu à faire par nécessité depuis des centaines d'années. Je me suis fait huer, on m'a jeté des pierres, un sorcier m'a même craché au visage alors que je faisais des achats sur le chemin de traverse» il rebut une gorgée : « Quand je suis entré au ministère je n'ai pu avoir qu'un poste de réparateurs alors que j'avais eu des résultats excellents à mes examens de fin d'années. Mon chef me tyrannisait et la majorité de mes amis étaient prisonniers à Azkaban ou avait quitté le pays. Mon père et ma mère aussi d'ailleurs. J'étais seul et le seul endroit où je pouvais me sentir en sécurité, c'était ici. Dans le manoir.»

Drago se rendait compte qu'il parlait trop. Que c'était bien trop intime mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de s'arrêter. L'alcool qui commençait à monter devait beaucoup y jouer d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Potter dans les yeux :

« Et j'ai rencontré Astoria… Scorpius est né dans une des chambres de ce manoir… Comme moi et comme mon père avant moi. Astoria est morte ici. Son âme est ici. Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à quitter ce manoir. C'est chez moi. »

Un long silence lui répondit. Drago finit alors son verre d'une traite et après quelques secondes de battements, il reporta son regard vers Harry qui le fixait, médusé. Ils échangèrent un long regard incompréhensible avant que le survivant ne se décide à dire quelque chose :

« Je… Je ne savais pas tout ça… » Lâcha-t-il, sa voix se faisant toute petite. « Je ne savais pas que ça avait été si difficile après la guerre. »

Drago lui sourit alors. Un sourire tout sauf joyeux. Presque dédaigneux :

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de moi, Potter. »

Il allait se relever pour aller chercher une autre bouteille de Whisky avant qu'Harry ne l'arrête, attrapant son avant-bras :

« Attends… » dit-il doucement : « Restes assis quelques instants. Tu sembles secoué. »

Drago arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait pourtant pas envie de rester assis. Il voulait se lever. Marcher. Il voulait évacuer ce qu'il venait de dire. Se remémorer tout ça avait été douloureux. Et au vu du regard que lui lançait Harry, ce dernier devait le savoir :

« Tu es vraiment très courageux… » murmura le brun, fixant son regard vert dans le sien : « Je n'aurais jamais été capable de vivre avec ça. »

Drago le toisa alors :

« Tu en aurais été capable tout autant que moi. Quand on n'a pas le choix, on fait avec. » Répliqua-t-il blasé. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me complimentes ou que tu sois compatissant Potter. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. »

« Je comprends juste mieux pourquoi la solitude ne te dérange pas. Tu as été longtemps seul en soit. » son ton était plaintif. « Je suis content que tu puisses être heureux aujourd'hui et… »

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciels :

« Sérieusement Potter, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est que tu ais pitié de moi. Je n'en ai pas moi, pitié de toi et de ton enfance de gosse maltraité. Alors laisse ma vie après la guerre là où elle est. » Il soupira, excédé : « Je n'aurais jamais accepté d'en parler. »

Le blond finit par se lever, marchant d'un pas pressé vers la cuisine. Il vint s'appuyer sur le plan de travail, respirant profondément. Il devait se calmer. Les mauvais souvenirs assaillirent son esprit. Il se remémora la guerre. Les meurtres. La torture. Il se remémora ses premières années aux ministères. Il en avait fait du chemin. Enormément de chemin. Et son succès, il ne le devait qu'à lui seul. Personne n'avait été là pour l'aider. Personne.

Il soupira finalement, se redressant doucement. Il prit en main la bouteille de Whisky qui était disposée sur son plan de travail et retourna dans le salon. Harry l'y attendait, le regardant arriver. Cela agaça Drago. Et quoi maintenant ? Il allait lui demander de s'excuser ? Même pas en rêve.

Il revint cependant s'assoir à ses côté, ne lui accordant pas un regard. Il voulait qu'il se barre, maintenant. Il en avait assez de laisser Saint Potter se mêler de sa vie de la sorte. Assez. Assez de jouer le gentil. Il n'était pas gentil. Il n'avait jamais été gentil. Alors qu'il allait lui dire de prendre la porte, Harry prit la parole, venant déposer une main sur l'épaule du Lord :

« Tu sais… Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de mal à en parler. De la guerre. » dit-il doucement, presque dans un murmure : « Mais c'est important de le faire. Te taire te fera du mal. Ce passé viendra te ronger depuis l'intérieur si tu ne te confies jamais. Tu sais, cette guerre m'a également beaucoup touché. J'ai perdu beaucoup de gens et Voldemort a… »

Drago serra le poing à tel point que ses phalanges blanchirent.

« Sors de chez moi. » dit-il d'une voix calme.

L'autre le dévisagea, sans comprendre. Drago se dégagea de son emprise, relevant le regard vers lui :

« Je t'ai demandé de ne jamais prononcer ce nom sous mon toit. » il le foudroya du regard : « Tu es si obnubilé par ton histoire que tu sers à qui veut bien l'entendre que tu t'en moques du mal que tu peux faire aux gens. »

Il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand :

« Pars. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu chez moi. »

Le brun le dévisagea, restant assis sur le fauteuil :

« Enfin Malefoy je… »

Drago vit alors rouge, perdant patience :

« Casses-toi ! » hurla-t-il.

Harry se redressa alors, marchant doucement vers la porte, ne cessant de le dévisager. Il fit quelques pas en dehors de la propriété et transplana.

Drago referma alors la porte doucement, il marcha jusqu'à son canapé et se resservit un verre de Whisky. Les images de son passé ne cessèrent de venir le hanter. Et plus il buvait, plus il se sentait démuni. Astoria. Elle lui manquait tellement. Elle était la bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde hideux. Ce monde où elle n'existait plus.

Le lord déambula dans son manoir, à la recherche de sa chambre. Il fit cependant un passage par la salle de bain. Eprouvant le besoin de se mouiller le visage. Il regarda son reflet dans la glace et il ne se vit pas. Il vit son père. Il vit Lucius Malefoy. Il le vit se faire torturé par Voldemort puis il le vit être enfermé à Azkaban. Un criminel… Un dangereux mangemort… Quelle justice de merde pensa-t-il. Drago vint alors soulever une de ses mèches, l'observant. Encore ces fichus cheveux blanc… Une paire de ciseaux le nargua alors depuis un coin de la pièce. Et puis merde...

Fin du chapitre 4...


	6. Chapter 5: Des Disputes

**Chapitre 5 : ils n'avaient pourtant fait que se disputer.**

* * *

Quand Harry rentra chez lui il alla directement se coucher. Ginny n'était pas là, encore en déplacement pour la gazette. Lily et Albus étaient à Poudlard et James était encore en train de traîner il ne savait où. Il était seul. Encore.

En se retournant dans son lit, il se remémora la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mettre Malefoy en rogne de la sorte ? Parler du manoir… Parler de la guerre. Etait-ce si complexe pour lui ? Et Voldemort, ce n'était qu'un nom. Le mage noir avait disparu, il fallait arrêté d'en avoir peur. Harry le trouva ridicule. Il était ridicule d'avoir peur d'un nom.

Il s'endormit alors, étant absolument persuadé de n'avoir strictement rien à se reprocher. Et en même temps, quelque chose le gênait. Une petite pointe dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en tord mais… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Ses songes furent complexes. Bien trop complexes. Il rêva de la guerre et de ses années à Poudlard. Il rêva de Malefoy. Des fois où s'étaient querellaient à l'école. Les fois où ils s'étaient battus. Il revit les fois où ils avaient haussé la voix au ministère. Puis il revit ce soir-là. Et quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était pas une querelle récurrente émanant de leur éternelle guéguerre, non. Quelque chose avait été égarée. Et Harry était bien incapable de savoir quoi.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le matin venu, réveillé par son réveil matin moldu, il eut la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi. Il prit alors une longue douche et s'habilla. Il prit un petit-déjeuner qu'il se força à avaler et s'en alla direction le ministère, l'estomac noué. Il arriva sur les coups de huit heure et demi et en arrivant dans le bureau des aurors, il découvrit une enveloppe sur son propre bureau.

Il prit le bout de papier entre ses doigts et déplia l'enveloppe. C'était une lettre, une lettre très courte. Sans signature. Il déplia alors le parchemin avec un empressement certain et le lu silencieusement :

 _« Viens chercher ta cape, ou je la brûle. »_

Cela le fit sourire. Quelque chose naquit en lui. Comme s'il venait d'expirer après une très, très longue inspiration. Il était… Soulagé ? Oui, c'était bien ça. Du soulagement. Ça ressemblait à une plaisanterie.

Harry rangea alors le parchemin dans un tiroir de son bureau et commença à consulter les rapports qu'il devait faire. Il n'arrivera cependant pas à se concentrer, une idée bien précise lui trottant en tête. Il voulait aller lui parler. Aller régler leur différend. Il voulait être certain que rien n'avait changé.

Quand midi sonna, Harry se dirigea d'un pas hâtif vers la sortie du département des aurors et croisa Ron au passage qui l'intercepta :

« Hey Harry ! Ça te dit un resto' ? » Proposa-t-il en le voyant filer.

« Désolé Ronald, je dois voir quelqu'un. »

Le roux le regarda sans comprendre. Voir quelqu'un ? Qui ? Il verbalisa son interrogation. Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas, accélérant le pas vers l'ascenseur. Aussitôt dedans, il demanda le département des mystères et y fut en à peine cinq minutes. Quand il arriva à l'étage fatidique et qu'il déambula dans les allées de bureaux les employés chuchotèrent sur son passage. Il arriva finalement devant le bureau de Malefoy et inspira profondément. Okay Potter, toque maintenant. Il le fit.

Il attendit dix bonnes secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le visage contrarié du blond.

Ses cheveux ! Ils étaient courts. Aussi courts qu'à l'école et coiffés en arrière. Le brun restant un instant muet, le fixant, comme médusé. Il parvint finalement à justifier sa présence :

« Puis-je vous parler Monsieur Malefoy ? Au sujet du dossier. Vous savez ? Ce dossier ? »

Il crut un instant que Drago ne jouerait pas le jeu tant son regard fut blasé. Mais finalement, il le laissant entrer :

« Par ici Auror Potter. » Lâcha-t-il, visiblement las.

Le blond referma la porte derrière lui et le dévisagea. Son regard froid ne s'éclaircissant pas. Harry eut alors l'affreux doute de ne pas avoir compris son mot. Etait-ce du premier degré ? Vraiment ? Ils allaient arrêter de se côtoyer ?

« Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment songé à brûler ma cape. » dit-il, dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Le directeur du département des mystères ne répliqua pas, venant s'assoir à son bureau, continuant de dévisager le survivant. Vraiment ? Il lui en voulait à ce point ? Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise. De trop. Il voulut subitement s'en aller mais il en était incapable. Il voulait régler ça. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans que cela ne soit éclaircit.

« Je… Je suis désolé Malefoy. » Lâcha-t-il. « J'ai été indélicat avec toi. »

L'autre le toisa alors, semblant réfléchir à sa demande d'excuse. Son visage ne s'ouvrit cependant pas :

« Et tu t'es senti obligé de venir jusqu'ici, devant tous mes employés pour me dire que tu t'es montré indélicat envers moi ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis, finalement, Drago fit un petit sourire. Un sourire narquois. Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, sous la surprise. Oh le con !

« Espèce de sale con ! » lâcha-t-il rassuré. « Tu as vraiment pensé à bruler ma cape ? » répéta-t-il.

Drago leva les yeux aux ciels et haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire qu'il ne le saurait jamais :

« C'était quoi ce numéro ? » demanda-t-il « Ce dossier. » imita-t-il. « Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier devant les membres du département des mystères. » un nouveau demi-sourire lui échappa : « Est-ce que Saint Potter aurait la frousse que quelqu'un apprenne qu'il partage des verres avec le vil Lord Malefoy ? »

Bien que cela fut manifestement une blague de la part de Drago, Harry resta interdit. A vrai dire, oui, il avait peur que les gens le sachent. Et au moment où Harry le réalisa, Drago le comprit également. Son regard se referma quelques secondes avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir :

« C'est assez vexant. » admit-il. « Mais je comprends. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on l'apprenne. » Il se leva alors de sa chaise et alla ouvrir une armoire dans un coin de son bureau. Il en sortit la cape du survivant.

Harry en profita pour le détailler. Sa nouvelle coiffure le rajeunissait. Il perdait facilement dix ans. Ou peut-être qu'Harry n'était pas tout à fait objectif. Peut-être trouvait-il que ça lui allait bien. Peut-être se trouva-t-il ridicule de penser ça. Peut-être resta-t-il un instant de trop à l'observer, rencontrant le regard gris de son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? » s'enquit le blond, lui désignant la cape. « Je ne l'ai pas brûlé, tu vois bien. » dit-il en venant lui déposer la cape sous le nez.

« Tes cheveux. » lâcha le survivant. Drago arqua un sourcil : « C'est nouveau. »

Le lord sembla essayer de comprendre ce que l'autre voulait dire, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Un nouveau demi-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

« Oui, mes frais de shampoings étaient exorbitants. » plaisanta-t-il d'un air faussement sérieux. Devant l'air toujours aussi surpris de l'auror, il ajouta : « Quoi ? Ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenir ? » Questionna-t-il.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se giflant mentalement d'être resté muet si longtemps :

« Non, c'est juste que… Ça te va bien. » lui dit-il. « Tes équipes ont dû faire une drôle de tête ce matin. » finit le survivant en venant se masser la nuque.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il s'en moquait. L'avis d'autrui avait cessé de compter depuis longtemps. Enfin, en général Drago en faisait fi. Mais le fait que Potter trouve que cette nouvelle coupe – coupe avec laquelle il s'était retrouvé quand il émergea de sa gueule de bois ce matin-là et qu'il s'était empressé d'aller faire rattraper par un coiffeur à 6h tapante du matin – lui allait bien lui faisait plaisir, en un sens.

« Merci. » répondit-il simplement, adressa un léger sourire à son vis-à-vis.

Potter le lui rendit. Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, sans rien dire. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de confirmation. Mrs Stewart déboula alors telle une furie dans le bureau avec une tonne de dossier dans les bras :

« Drago ! Un de nos stagiaires ne nous a pas transmis ces dossiers, nous devons absolument tous les signer avant ce soir et… ! » Elle s'interrompit en voyant Harry. « Monsieur Potter ? » dit-elle, « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Il vous faut un dossier ? »

Le directeur du département des mystères balaya sa question de la main :

« J'ai pu renseigner Monsieur Potter. » répliqua-t-il. « Merci Eléonore, vous pouvez déposer ces documents sur mon bureau. Je vais m'en occuper. »

La secrétaire s'exécuta et quitta la pièce, lançant un sourire à Harry. Ce dernier le lui rendit.

Le Lord s'installa à son bureau, récupérant sa plume :

« Bon, j'ai du travail Potter. » indiqua poliment Drago, intimant à l'autre qu'il avait à faire.

Mais le survivant ne bougea pas, le regardant commencer à signer les documents. Une petite ride se forma instantanément entre ses deux sourcils. Sans nul doute que la tâche n'était pas la plus intéressante du monde.

« Ça te dit de… Te faire un resto ? » Questionna le brun.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et redressa son regard gris vers lui :

« Avec toi ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Sérieux ? »

« Je ne trouve pas ça plus étrange que ce que nous faisons déjà ensembles. » Harry vint s'adosser au bureau de l'autre : « Je connais des endroits sympa et plutôt tranquilles. »

Il y eut un silence et le blond soupira :

« J'ai vraiment du travail Potter. » rétorqua-t-il. « Et Scorpius revient ce soir pour les vacances. Je dois rentrer tôt au manoir. »

« On ne sera parti qu'une heure. Ça te fera du bien de souffler. » Insista Harry, bien décidé à convaincre l'autre. « Un chinois ? »

Drago se leva alors, marcha jusqu'à son armoire et en sorti sa cape qu'il enfila :

« Laisse-moi deviner, Weasley n'est pas disponible ? » demanda-t-il, abdiquant.

« Si, il l'est. Mais… Je crois que je préfère être avec toi. » répliqua Harry.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Drago attendait la phrase en plus. La phrase qui lui indiquerait que Potter plaisantait et qu'effectivement la belette était allée parti faire un déjeuner en amoureux avec la miss-je-sais-tout. Mais rien. Le survivant se contenta de toussoter et d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, vérifiant que le blond était bien sur ses talons.

Et ils avancèrent tous les deux, marchant côte à côte travers les allées de bureaux du département des mystères, cueillant des regards surpris sur leur passage.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à une ruelle derrière le ministère et Harry tendit sa main à Drago. Il la prit dans la sienne et ils transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans une petite rue lumineuse et animée. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux, lorgnant leurs capes. Une rue moldue. Ils n'en firent pas cas et entrèrent dans un petit restaurant chinois nommé « the blue dragon ».

Une fois à l'intérieur, Malfoy s'attarda sur la décoration. Tout était too much. Que ce soit la moquette rouge délavé sur le sol, la tapisserie recouverte de dragon et de caractères en mandarin signifiant amour, honneur, dignité, force. Cliché. Les tables étaient petites et les sièges étaient recouverts de ce fameux tissu rouge, semblant identique à celui qui recouvrait le sol. Merveilleux.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit, Potter. » indiqua le blond alors que le serveur les installa à une table un peu excentrée. « Entre tous les restaurants Chinois Moldus et Sorciers de Londres tu as choisis celui-là ? »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« La nourriture est vraiment bonne et c'est intimiste. » répliqua-t-il. Il désigna le reste du restaurant : « Il n'y a pas grand monde le midi. »

Drago soupira, prit la carte entre ses mains et abdiqua, consultant le menu.

« Alors comme ça, ton fils sort avec ma nièce ? » s'enquit le brun, lançant une conversation tout en leur servant deux verres d'eau.

« Il semblerait. » rétorqua l'autre. « Ma foi, tous les gouts sont dans la nature. » Harry fronça les sourcils sous la provocation et cela lui arracha un petit sourire. « C'est sa première petite amie. Ou du moins, la première dont il me parle. » Il but une gorgée d'eau : « Tes enfants te parlent de leurs amours ? »

Le brun fit alors un petit sourire, il vit du coin de l'œil le serveur venir prendre leur commande. Il laissa sa réponse en suspens jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient commandé leurs plats puis replanta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis :

« Seulement James. Lily parle plus facilement à Ginny. » Il haussa les épaules : « Albus est très secret sur de ce côté-là. »

Le lord sortit sa petite gourde et but quelques gorgées. Harry ne fit pas de commentaire, ne voulant pas relancer leur dispute au sujet de ce traitement dont il ignorait tout. Il fut cependant content de voir que le blond était assez à l'aise pour prendre son traitement devant lui.

« Il n'a peut-être rien à raconter. » répondit Drago.

« Peut-être. »

Les plats arrivèrent et ils furent servis. Harry commença à manger ses nouilles tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à l'autre qui mangeait sa soupe.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi t'es-tu coupé les cheveux ? »

Le blond déposa sa cuillère et passa une main sur une de ses mèches qu'il alla rabattre en arrière :

« Je pensais que ça m'allait bien. » dit-il.

« Oui, ça te va très bien mais… Pourquoi ? Ça doit faire quinze ans que tu as ne les as pas coupé. »

Le directeur du département des mystères haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras, toisant l'autre :

« Pourquoi ça te perturbe autant ? » questionna-t-il.

Harry ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et en répliquant qu'il était juste curieux.

Que pouvait bien répondre Drago ? Qu'après l'avoir foutu dehors hier soir il avait vidé ses bouteilles et qu'il avait fait une crise existentielle ? Qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père ? Que son passé prenait encore bien trop le pas sur son présent ? Qu'il avait saisi cette paire de ciseau, complètement ivre, et avait coupé jusqu'à ce que le miroir ne lui reflète plus le visage de son père ? Non.

« Une envie de changement. Les cheveux longs ça faisait me vieillissait. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec nos dispute d'hier soir ? » insista le survivant.

Il y eut un silence et un sourire étira les lèvres du blond :

« Non. » un sourire de façade en réalité. Il déglutit : « Désolé. Pour hier. C'est juste que la guerre reste un sujet sensible. »

Harry déposa également ses baguettes :

« Donc je suis de nouveau le bienvenu chez toi ? » questionna-t-il.

« On va dire que oui. » rétorqua Malefoy, souriant légèrement.

« Tu es lunatique, tu le sais ça ? » le brun continua son plat. Devant l'air dédaigneux de son vis-à-vis il ne retint pas un sourire : « J'aime ça Malefoy. »

L'interpellé redressa son regard vers lui, interrogateur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? » ses yeux gris fixant avec attention Harry.

Ce dernier déglutit. Cette phrase, il l'avait balancé comme pour dire qu'il aimait le soleil ou le porridge. Mais peut-être avait-il dit ça avec une arrière-pensée qu'il ne saisissait pas encore totalement. Il sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge et il eut soudainement chaud devant cet homme qui attendait sa réponses, toute banale fut-elle.

« Ce… Cet aspect de toi. » Balbutia-t-il. Il toussota : « Je veux dire que je ne m'ennuie pas en ta compagnie. »

La réponse sembla convenir, si bien que le lord répondit :

« Moi aussi, j'aime les moments que je passe avec toi Potter. »

 **Fin du chapitre 5…**

* * *

 _ **Me voilà de retour pour continuer cette petite fanfic où j'ai si peu de lecteur !**_  
 _ **Mais ce n'est pas grave :) on y arrive au bout!**_

 _ **A bientôt les loulous**_


	7. Chapter 6: Un baiser

**Chapitre 6 : Ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser**

Voilà une semaine qu'Albus était rentré à la maison. Harry avait alors tenté de lui faire faire tout un lot d'activités intéressantes pour jeune homme de quinze ans. Il avait pris un jour de congé pour l'emmener voir des créatures magiques dans la réserve des Dragonneaux. Il en profita pour lui présenter Luna qui tenait la réserve avec son mari.

Ensuite, ils l'avaient sorti quasiment tous les soirs de la semaine, sachant pertinemment qu'il était seul la journée puisque Lily était chez ses cousins et que James faisait sa vie de son côté. Et il lui semblait que plus il faisait d'effort pour son fils, plus ce dernier était las.

Ils étaient vendredi soir et il rentrait du travail. Ginny ne revenait que le lendemain après-midi de son déplacement pour la Gazette et il fut surpris de ne trouver personne à la maison. Pas d'Albus, pas de James. Il alla dans la cuisine et vit un bout de parchemin avec un mot.

 _« Je suis chez Scorpius pour la soirée, ne m'attends pas. »_

Le survivant trouva ça curieux que son nouvel ami ne lui en ait pas parlé. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu cette semaine certes. Mais il aurait au moins pu lui en toucher deux mots quand ils s'étaient croisés plus tôt dans la journée à la cafeteria.

Harry s'ouvrit donc une bière, un paquet de chips et alluma la télévision pour regarder un match de Quidditch. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir et ne se réveilla que sur les coups vingt-deux heures. Harry se redressa difficilement – encore endormi – et alla voir dans la chambre de son fils s'il était rentré. Il trouva le lit vide et un pique d'inquiétude monta en lui. Ils étaient vendredi soir, certes, mais Albus n'avait que seize ans.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et attrapa sa veste, bien décidé à aller chercher son fils. Il transplana devant le manoir Malefoy et constata que les lumières étaient éteintes. Albus s'était-il endormi sur place et n'avait pas pensé à le prévenir ? Il toqua plusieurs fois et attendit plusieurs minutes – qui lui semblèrent une éternité – avant que Drago vienne ouvrir la porte.

« Penses-tu que ce soit une heure pour venir me rendre visite, Potter ? » s'enquit le blond, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux vitreux en s'écartant de la porte pour le laisser entrer. « Albus est dans la chambre de Scorpius. »

Il marcha dans le hall d'entrée, refermant correctement sa robe de chambre en soie. Harry fixa un instant sa silhouette élancée avant de revenir à la réalité :

« Je suis désolé, il aurait déjà dû rentrer. » dit-il, le suivant jusqu'en bas de l'escalier principal. « Tu dormais ? »

Drago acquiesça :

« Je me lève très tôt et je me couche très tôt. » rétorqua son hôte : « Une vieille habitude tenace. » il monta quelques marches : « Je t'emmène à ton fils. » indiqua-t-il.

Ils grimpèrent alors jusqu'au deuxième étage et quand ils arrivèrent devant la troisième porte à droite, le lord sembla surpris. Il toqua trois coups distinct mais personne ne répondit. Il lança un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis avant de tendre l'oreille vers la porte. Aucun bruit. Il entra alors.

La chambre était vide et plongée dans le noir. Le blond s'approcha du lit et y découvrit un mot laissé à son attention. Il le désigna à l'autre :

« Nos deux charmantes progénitures sont allées rejoindre des 'amies' au chaudron baveur. » il mit le mot entre les mains du brun : « Ils rentreront tard, visiblement. »

Harry le dévisagea un instant et lut le parchemin :

« Cher Papa, Albus et moi sommes sortis rejoindre deux amies au chaudron baveur, pas d'inquiétude, nous rentrerons par le réseau de cheminette. Je serais prudent et ne rentrerai pas trop tard. Avec toute mon affection, Scorpius. » le survivant déposa le mot sur le bureau non loin du mur de la chambre : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place, les yeux encore un peu endormis, et répondit :

« Je pense que nous devrions simplement attendre qu'ils rentrent. Scorpius m'a dit qu'il ne rentrait pas tard, je lui fais confiance. »

« Tu ne vas pas le sermonner d'être sorti dans ton dos ? » questionna Harry, visiblement scandalisé.

« Je règlerai ça avec lui demain matin. » rétorqua Drago, se massant l'arête du nez.

« Donc tu vas simplement attendre qu'il rentre et le laisser trainer tout seul à 22h au chaudron baveur ? » continua l'autre.

Le propriétaire du manoir répondit négativement de la tête et invita Harry à le suivre au rez de chaussée. Dans l'escalier, il s'expliqua :

« Le patron du chaudron baveur est un ami de longue date de ma famille. Si Scorpius ou ton fils font un pas de travers, il m'appellera sur le champ. » Une fois en bas de l'escalier, il se dirigea vers le salon : « Cependant… Il ne coûte rien de vérifie… »

Il marcha vers sa bibliothèque et sortit un bouquin. De celui-ci, il tira par enchantement une carte d'une des pages et il l'ouvrit sous les yeux surpris d'Harry.

« _Révélio atscorpius_ » prononça le Lord.

Une légère lumière entoura le parchemin et l'instant d'après, des traits d'encres se dessinèrent dessus. Le dessin format peu à peu un plan, ajoutant le nom de rues. Une fois que le dessin fut achevé, une croix à l'encre rouge indiqua la position exacte de Scorpius. Il se tenait précisément au milieu de la plus grande salle des trois baveurs.

En captant l'air ahuris de l'autre, il dit :

« Quand Scorpius était petit, il a failli être enlevé par un fanatique qui croyait à l'histoire comme quoi il serait en réalité l'enfant du seigneur des ténèbres. » il sortit sa baguette : « On a eu très peur et avec Astoria on a demandé à un mage spécialisé de jeter un sort de localisation sur notre fils. » il désigna la carte : « On va rapidement savoir où ils sont… »

« Scorpius est au courant que… ? » questionna tout de même Harry.

« Oui. Il le sait. Cet enchantement sera levé à sa majorité. »

« Je serais tout de même plus rassuré si nous allions les chercher. » répliqua le survivant.

« Veux-tu vraiment aller chercher ton fils et le sermonner devant tous ses amis et probablement sa petite-amie ? Il va t'en vouloir pendant des lustres. Il serait plus sage d'attendre ici qu'ils rentrent tous les deux. »

Harry fut partagé. Il était terriblement inquiet pour son fils mais l'autre marquait un point. S'il voulait qu'Albus s'ouvre d'avantage à lui, il ne devait pas foncer tête baisser et lui faire honte devant tous ses amis.

« Très bien. Mais tu m'offres un verre, okay ? »

« Tu as un problème avec l'alcool. » rétorqua le blond, s'exécutant tout de même. Devant l'air vexé de son vis-à-vis, il haussa les épaules : « Un thé plutôt ? Ça nous permettra de tenir jusqu'à ce que nos deux joyeux adolescents daignent revenir de leur soirée improvisée.»

Cela eut le mérite d'arracher un petit sourire à Harry. Oui, il avait peut-être un penchant pour l'alcool.

« ça marche. » répliqua-t-il.

Drago alla alors dans son immense cuisine et disposa deux tasses sur un plateau. Il fit chauffer l'eau et fit sentir à Harry différents parfums. Ce dernier en choisit un aux senteurs floral.

« Tu cuisines parfois ? » demanda alors soudainement le brun, fixant l'eau en train de chauffer.

« Tant bien que mal » répliqua Drago. « Je dois bien nous nourrir mon fils et moi. »

« C'est marrant, je t'imaginais plus avoir un chef cuisinier qui viendrait te faire tes plats le matin, le midi et le soir. »

« C'était le cas quand j'étais enfant. » Drago retira la bouillard du feu : « Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai pas les moyens d'avoir des domestiques. »

En un sens, Harry se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir posé la question. Bien qu'il ne soit pas responsable du fait que les Malefoy eussent été du côté de Voldemort, il aurait dû se douter qu'une bonne partie de leur fortune avait dû leur être enlevée quand ils furent incarcérés.

Le blond laissa le thé infuser dans la bouillard, la mise sur le plateau et emmena le tout sur la table basse du salon. Il servit une tasse à son invité inopiné et à lui-même. Au moment de boire la première gorgé, il déclara :

« A nos imbéciles de progéniture. »

Harry sourit :

« Et à ta merveilleuse chemise de nuit. » dit-il en désignant la robe de chambre du blond.

Ce dernier sembla vexé et fronça les sourcils :

« Ma chemise de nuit t'emmerde, Potter. » rétorqua-t-il en la retirant pour laisser apparaître son pyjama en soie noir. « Et on appelle ça une robe de chambre, pour ta gouverne. »

« Ça reste une robe. » sourit Harry, examinant maintenant le pyjama, prêt à balancer une autre plaisanterie sur les goûts un peu trop distingués de son vis-à-vis.

Il s'attarda alors sur le fait que trois boutons n'étaient pas fermés, dévoilant les clavicules de son hôte. Clavicule blanche et musclée. Harry se sentit comme absorbé par cette partie de peau ainsi dévoilée.

« Quoi ? Mon pyjama ressemble à une nuisette maintenant ? » S'enquit Drago, toujours vexé. Cela eut le mérite de couper le brun dans sa rêverie et de le ramener à la réalité.

« Non, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux être à l'aise là-dedans. » Répondit le survivant. « Sinon, Scorpius fait ça souvent ? Sortir sans ton autorisation ? » Questionna-t-il, désireux d'orienter la discussion vers autre chose que le pyjama de Malefoy.

« Rarement. En général il est très honnête avec moi. Et ce même quand ce qu'il a à me dire ne me plait pas. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Il est du genre assez transparent sur ce qu'il fait. S'il se cache, c'est qu'il sait qu'il est en train de faire une bêtise. » il haussa les épaules : « Tout l'inverse de moi à son âge. »

Harry lâcha un petit rire :

« Je me souviens que tu étais le diable en personne. »

« Un vrai petit con. Je devais faire une connerie par jour. Et quand ça me retombait dessus je…»

« Tu braillais que ton père allait en entendre parler. » le coupa Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Drago haussa les épaules :

« Je n'étais pas très courageux. » admit-il. « Quelle est la plus grosse ânerie que tu ais faites à Pourdlard ? »

Il eut un nouveau silence, Harry réfléchissant à la plus grosse bêtise qu'il avait bien pu faire…

« J'ai déjà un beau palmarès. J'ai volé la pierre Philosophale, je suis entré dans la chambre des secrets, j'ai volé un hypogriphe, j'ai aidé à la fuite d'un criminel… J'ai perdu Ombrage dans les bois… Enfin, je pense que ce serait un peu long de tout lister. Et toi ? »

Drago sourit à son tour, il appuya son dos contre le dossier du canapé, venant passer ses bras derrière sa tête dans une attitude décontractée. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait agir de façon aussi détendue :

« J'ai tyrannisé des élèves nés-moldues et j'ai fait la petite brute avec toutes les personnes qui me semblaient plus faibles que moi. » Le sourire du lord s'effaça : « J'ai aidé le seigneur des ténèbres à entrer dans Poudlard et j'ai essayé d'assassiner le professeur Dumbledore. A cause de moi, une fille de mon année a failli perdre la vie. » il se redressa : « J'étais pire qu'un petit con. »

L'auror le sentit abattu et s'en voulut. Malefoy devait parler de quelque chose de léger, pas de bêtises qui étaient en lien de près ou de loin avec la guerre ou voldemort.

« J'ai un aveu à te faire. » dit Harry. Drago reporta son regard vers lui, curieux. « En deuxième année, avec Ron et Hermione, on a fait du polynectar. On a tendu un piège à Crabbe et Goyle et on leur a pris une mèche de cheveux. » le visage du blond se fit plus intéressé : « On a volé leurs uniforme et on est entré dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour essayer de te faire parler. Mais tu n'as rien dit. Juste que tu n'étais pas coupable de ce qui arrivait dans la chambre des secrets. »

L'autre sembla intégrer l'information :

« Alors vous êtes entré dans ma salle commune pour me faire avouer que j'étais le maître de la chambre des secrets ? » Harry acquiesça, se demandant finalement si c'était une si bonne idée de lui avoir raconté cette histoire : « Je pense qu'en terme de petit con tu me bas à plat de couture. » un nouveau sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Harry ria alors, venant déposer une main sur son épaule :

« Dit celui qui a été le toutou d'Ombrage pendant tout une année. » rétorqua-t-il. « C'est toi le petit con en chef. »

« Au moins, je n'étais pas le petit toutou de Dumbledore. Tu sais que je me suis longtemps demandé si vous n'aviez pas une liaison tous les deux ? » Répliqua le blond.

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! On devait avoir cent ans d'écart ! » S'indigna l'autre.

« Oh tu sais… Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours été connu pour avoir un faible pour les sorciers un peu trop téméraires… Après tout, tu as même appelé ton fils par son prénom. C'est qu'il a dû se passer des choses dans ce grand bureau de directeur… ! » Continua Drago, tirant sur la corde.

« Quoi ?! Mais… ! » Harry sourit finalement, il vint donner un petit coup de poing contre l'épaule du blond : « T'es pas croyable ! » Le survivant sourit finalement : « Et toi avec le professeur Rogue ? Tu as toujours été son protégé, non ? Si j'avais le malheur de te regarder en classe, il me collait trois heures de colles. »

« Parce que tu me regardais ? » demanda Drago, ignorant la pique au sujet de Rogue.

« Ça m'arrivait. » répliqua Harry, surpris que l'attention de son hôte se porte sur ce détail. « Je me demandais parfois à quoi ta vie pouvait ressembler. Quelles étaient les discussions que tu avais avec les membres de ta maison. » Avoua-t-il franchement. « Rien de bien méchant en réalité. »

Le lord se rapprocha légèrement de l'autre, presque inconsciemment :

« A vrai dire, ça m'arrivait aussi. » dit-il. Il rencontra le regard de son invité : « Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi tu pensais et ce que tu pouvais bien raconter. La plupart du temps, je m'imaginais que tu devais dire du mal de moi alors… Je disais du mal de toi également. »

« ça m'arrivait, de dire du mal de toi. » Harry se tendit légèrement : « Mais je le faisais car tu me regardais. » il rit légèrement : « Je me suis même parfois demandé ce qu'il se passerait si je te souriais. Mais je n'ai jamais osé le faire. »

« Je t'aurais probablement fait un doigt d'honneur. » répliqua Drago. Cela eut le mérite de faire rire l'autre : « Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait. Je n'aurais pas eu assez de raison de te détester, autrement. »

« Parce que tu voulais me détester ? » questionna Harry, se tendant légèrement.

Un silence s'installa. Drago prit sa tasse de thé et en but une gorgée. Il la redéposa doucement sur la table de chevet et répliqua :

« Oui. »

Cette réponse tonna dans les oreilles d'Harry comme la foudre se reflétant sur la cicatrice de son front :

« Je ne comprends pas… » Avoua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Malefoy ? »

« Rien. Tu n'as rien fait. Mais ma famille te détestait, les amis de mon père de détestaient, mes amis te détestaient. Ça aurait été complexe pour moi d'être le seul à ne pas vouloir t'arracher la tête. » Ce fut à son tour de frapper légèrement l'épaule de l'autre : « Heureusement, tu t'es bien débrouillé et je ne pouvais pas te voir en peinture. »

Un nouveau rire d'Harry s'éleva dans la pièce :

« Je te rassure, c'était tout à fait réciproque ! » répliqua-t-il, en replaçant ses lunettes correctement en face de ses yeux.

« Et maintenant ? » questionna alors l'autre.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le brun. Puis il comprit : « Eh bien, comme tu le sais, on a décidé d'être amis alors… Je n'ai aucune raison de te détester. » Il sembla penser à quelque chose : « En fait si, je te déteste quand tu ne signes pas les autorisations d'interventions et que je dois attendre le milieu après-midi avant de partir en mission. »

Drago haussa les épaules :

« La nécessité ou non de ces interventions demandent souvent une étude approfondie de la situation. » rétorqua-t-il. « Je ne peux pas signer une autorisation si le conseil ministériel ne l'a pas validé en amont et signé la clause de responsabilité en trois exemplaires. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es barbant quand tu parles paperasse. » fit remarquer le survivant.

« Même si tu es bien conservé, c'est ce qui t'attend. On ne reste pas auror jusqu'à sa retraite. Tu finiras directeur d'un département et tu seras enseveli sous la paperasse, comme moi. » dit Drago, poussant légèrement l'épaule de l'autre, comme pour le provoquer.

« Parce que tu trouves que je suis bien conservé ? » questionna Harry, faisant fi du reste.

Il y eut un petit silence. Drago resta un instant muet, se demandant s'il devait vraiment répondre à ça. Il l'avait dit sans y penser, comme si c'était évident. Comme si c'était une vérité d'ordre général et qu'ils allaient juste continuer leur petite joute verbale. Il sentit le regard de l'autre sur lui et déglutit légèrement. Etait-ce ce thé qui rendait sa gorge aussi sèche ?

« Oui, tu es bien conservé. » répéta-t-il, fixant son propre regard dans celui de son invité.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se taire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'ignorait mais c'était étrange d'entre ça de la bouche de Malefoy. En réalité, ce qui était réellement étrange, c'était qu'il trouve ça lui-même étrange. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il apportait tant de crédit à ce que Malefoy disait ?

« Toi aussi, t'es plutôt pas mal pour ton âge. » répliqua-t-il, baissant le regard. « Enfin, ton âge… Je veux dire que t'es un bel homme. Peu importe ton âge. Mais…je… ! »

« Est-ce que tu flirt avec moi, Potter ? » questionna le blond moqueur.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » S'écria Harry, gêné.

« Détends toi Potter, je plaisantais. » le calma le lord.

Harry prit rapidement sa tasse de thé entre les mains et Drago fit de même. Ils burent leur thé alors en silence. Aucun ne voulant reprendre la parole le premier. Le blond voulut se resservir une tasse au moment où Harry tenta de se lever. La tasse se renversa sur le pantalon du brun :

« Merde… ! » lâcha ce dernier.

« Bouge pas » ordonna Drago, attrapant la serviette de table qu'il avait laissée sur le plateau. Il commença à frotter la cuisse de son invité, tentant de faire absorber le thé par le tissu blanc.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, ça partira au lavage, t'en fais pas. » répliqua Harry en déposant sa main sur celle de l'autre pour lui faire cesser son geste.

Tous deux restèrent alors immobiles, fixant leurs mains l'une sur l'autre. Drago fut le premier à redresser la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de l'autre. Une seconde passa et Harry s'approcha d'avantage de son hôte, venant prendra sa main dans la sienne. Le Lord saisit alors sa nuque et l'instant d'après, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Harry se sentir électrisé par ce contact. C'était à la fois salvateur et terrifiant. Le baiser était calme, mesurer, comme si le moindre faux pas pouvait les tuer. Ma sensation de leurs lèvres se touchant, se caressant puis se séparant était inédite. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'Harry embrassait quelqu'un. Et pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas après près de vingt-deux ans de mariage. Drago inspira alors profondément par le nez et un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Harry qui vint saisir sa taille, se rapprochant encore de lui.

Un hibou fusa à travers la pièce et les deux hommes se reculèrent subitement l'un de l'autre, se dévisageant. Le hibou ne leur laissa pas le loisir de se regarder d'avantage, déposant une missive sur la table basse qui s'ouvrit toute seule et s'éleva dans les airs. Une missive de la police sorcière.

« Monsieur Drago Malefoy, votre fils Scorpius vient d'être arrêté en compagnie de Albus Potter pour avoir provoqué une bagarre générale dans le chaudron baveur. Il vous attend au poste. »

La lettre se referma alors et s'envola dans les airs, disparaissant de leur vue. Elle repartait à l'envoyeur pour accuser réception de la missive.

« Sales gosses… » Lâcha alors Harry en se levant, allant chercher son manteau. « Tu vas te changer ou tu y vas en chemise de nuit ? »

« Va chier Potter. »

Fin du chapitre 6…


	8. Chapter 7: un baiser partie 2

Chapitre 7 :

Une blague. Ils avaient échangé un baiser et la seule chose qu'Harry avait trouvé à dire était : _« Tu vas te changer ou tu y vas en chemise de nuit ? »_ brillant Potter. Vraiment brillant. Et l'autre n'avait alors pas manqué de l'envoyer se faire voir en le gratifiant d'un « vas chier » made-in-Malefoy. Ils étaient ensuite allé chercher leurs fils et ne s'étaient pas adressé un regard dans la salle d'attente de la brigade. Ils s'étaient simplement saluer comme si de rien n'était et étaient repartis chacun de leurs côté, tirant l'oreille de leur progéniture respective au passage.

Le survivant avait alors envisagé d'envoyer un hibou au blond, lui proposant de se retrouver pour discuter de ce fameux baiser. C'était sans compter le retour surprise de Ginny une journée plus tôt. Le retour de sa femme le laissa pantois. Il l'avait trompé, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait trompé son épouse en embrassant les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça lui posait un réel problème de conscience. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, la perspective de dire à Malefoy qu'il ne pourrait plus le voir ou qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise n'arrivait pas à le séduire. Non seulement il ne voulait pas cesser de le voir mais en plus, il se mettait maintenant à penser à lui pendant les moments qu'il passait en tête à tête avec Ginny. Quand elle voulut faire l'amour ce soir-là, Harry prétexta avoir réellement sommeil. Résultat : il n'en dormit pas de la nuit.

Ce qui le perturbait le plus, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas d'avoir aimé ça. Non, il pouvait tout à fait concevoir qu'embrasser Malefoy avait tout de plaisant. Il était en manque d'attention de sa femme qui ne cessait de partir en déplacement, le lord était de bonne humeur ce soir-là, ils partageaient un bon moment... Et pour être très honnête, Malefoy était tout aussi plaisant à regarder. Aussi, la raison qui le laissait le plus pantois était qu'il avait envie de recommencer.

Cette petite clochette qui s'animait de temps en temps dans son ventre quand il voyait passer une jolie fille et qui était effacée par le son du gong que provoquait Ginny en lui, semblait avoir était remplacée par un second Gong. Et pour l'instant, le son du gong que provoquait Drago en lui était plus fort que celui de sa propre épouse.

Comment était-ce possible ? L'attractivité de la nouveauté ? Probablement. Tout ça n'était d'ailleurs surement que physique. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments là-dedans, aussi minime soit-il. Aussi, Harry considéra l'idée – qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà accepté au cours de ces dernières semaines – que le physique de Malefoy ne le laissait pas indifférent. Cette affirmation se montra d'autant plus exacte quand le blond se coupa les cheveux. Donc, une attirance physique irrépressible lui hurlait de recommencer ce qu'il avait fait dans la nuit de samedi avec Drago Malefoy. Et c'était probablement l'idée la plus dingue qu'il eut jamais eu.

Aussi, quand le réveil de 6h du matin sonna, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et alla directement prendre une longue douche qu'il voulait salvatrice. Résultat, elle ne résolut rien du tout, si ce n'était de le torturer d'avantage quand il sentit de léger picotement parcourir son échine à la pensée furtive que Malefoy devait probablement également prendra sa douche à cette heure-ci.

A 7h tapante, le survivant était à son bureau, prêt à se plonger corps et âmes dans la paperasse. Il haïssait cette dernière, mais si elle pouvait lui permettre de chasser ces idées de son esprit, il accepterait d'en faire toute la journée.

Il tint jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et ne put se retenir d'avantage. Il prit un parchemin et commença à rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Malefoy _: « Cher Directeur du département des mystères, suite à nos récentes découvertes sur notre enquête commune, pourrions-nous échanger rapidement ? De préférence, dans la journée si possible. Bien à vous, Auror Potter. »_

La missive s'envola et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il reçut une réponse. Il ouvrit le parchemin à toute vitesse et en lu le contenu dans une impatience non dissimulée : _« Potter, rejoins moi dans mon bureau, maintenant. Cordialement, D.M »._

Harry bondit de sa chaise et indiqua à Ronald qu'il revenait bientôt et qu'il devait s'entretenir avec quelqu'un rapidement. Il fit son possible pour marcher d'un pas détendu mais son allure ne cessait d'accélérer. Quand il pénétra dans l'openwork du département des mystères, il se força tout de même à marcher calmement. Chaque pas ressemblait à une éternité. Plus il avançait, et plus la porte du bureau de Malefoy semblait loin.

Il finit toutefois par y arriver et toqua à la porte. Il vit la secrétaire du blond du coin de l'œil et il ne manqua pas de lui adresser un sourire qu'il voulait assuré. Drago lui ouvrit en moins d'une minute et le laissa entrer. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui et scruta le visage du brun avant de retourner s'assoir à son bureau, dans une attitude plutôt froide :

« Je suppose que tu veux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé samedi soir. » dit-il d'une voix égale, conservant tout de même toute son attention sur le brun. « Tu comprendras que je ne souhaites pas qu'un membre de mes équipes nous entende… »

« Oui ! » répliqua Harry. Sa précipitation fut captée par l'autre et le survivant fut bien incapable de voir ce son vis-à-vis en pensait : « Et oui… Je comprends… A vrai dire… Pour être très honnête je… J'ai peur. »

Le blond le dévisagea un instant avant de se lever de son bureau. Il s'avança légèrement, le toisant du regard :

« Tu as peur ? » questionna-t-il d'un air inquisiteur, ne laissant tout de même rien transparaître de significatif quant à ses émotions. Il vint appuyer l'arrière de ses jambes contre son bureau : « Tu as peur de quoi ? »

Harry déglutit et se rappela sa nuit blanche et toutes les questions qui venaient lui tirailler l'esprit depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Devait-il lui dire ? Il ne parvenait pas à connaître la posture de Malefoy.

« Je… Je me rends compte que… Que c'était bien plus agréable que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer et… ça me fait peur… » Répliqua-t-il. Drago s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Harry reprit, le coupant dans son élan : « J'ai peur car j'ai ressenti des sensations inédites ce soir-là… Juste avec un seul baiser, j'ai été bien plus entraîné qu'avec… »

« Ta femme. » le coupa Malefoy. Il soupira alors, s'approchant d'Harry d'un pas las : « Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête, Potter. » il s'arrêta à une distance convenable de lui : « ça doit faire au moins vingt ans que tu es marié à Ginerva. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est absente souvent et ne t'accorde pas autant d'attention que tu le souhaiterais. » Harry hocha la tête, voyant où il voulait en venir : « Je pense, Potter, que tu es en manque d'attention et que notre _échange_ t'a effectivement fait ressentir des choses. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit inédit et je ne pense pas non plus que tu puisses comparer ça aux baisers que tu échanges avec ta femme au bout de vingt ans de mariage. » il haussa les épaules : « Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tu aimes toujours ta femme et un baiser ne brisera pas ton mariage. D'autant plus que nous regrettons tous les deux ce geste et… »

« Je ne suis pas certain de regretter Malefoy… » Le coupa doucement Harry. « Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et… ça m'obsède depuis samedi soir. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel :

« Soit seulement deux jours. Tu digèreras, tu verras. » Répliqua-t-il. « Ecoute, Potter, la meilleure option pour toi, comme pour moi, c'est de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. » il se retourna et marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit afin que son invité puisse sortir: « Maintenant j'ai du travail. Si tu veux bien me laisser ? »

Harry le regarda un instant avant de bouger. Il avança d'un pas lent vers la sortie du bureau du Blond et avant de le quitter définitivement, il demanda, plantant son regard dans celui de l'autre :

« On ne va pas se revoir, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il, l'air peiné.

« On travaille au même endroit Potter, nos fils sont amis, bien sûr qu'on va se revoir. » dit Drago, comme d'une évidence.

« Non je veux dire… On ne se verra plus comme on le faisait… » Expliqua le brun, résigné. « Bien… Bonne journée Malefoy… »

Drago n'ajouta rien, le regardant partir en direction de la sortie de l'Openwork. Il se sentit comme un moins que rien. Comment Potter faisait-il pour toujours réussir à faire en sorte qu'il se sente coupable ?

Il ferma la porte de son bureau et revint s'assoir sur sa chaise, lorgnant sur la pile de parchemin attendant sa signature.

Il n'était coupable de rien. Il n'avait rien fait de mal en rejetant Potter. Il avait simplement agît comme n'importe quel adulte censé, puisque Potter s'en remettait à ses mœurs... Après tout, Drago lui rendait service ! Et s'il lui avait dit que, lui aussi, il avait ressenti des choses inhabituelles ? Qu'il n'était pas sûr non plus de regretter leur geste. Pire : qu'il était quasi certain de vouloir recommencer. Si Drago lui avait avoué tout ça, qu'auraient-ils fait ? Ils auraient recommencé ? Et après ? Il ne voulait pas penser à l'après…

Potter était marié. Il avait 3 enfants. Lui aussi avait un enfant. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'équation. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se laisser aller de la sorte.

Fort de cette décision, il recommença à travailler sur ses dossiers.

Au bout de seulement 1h, il lorgna vers un bout de parchemin et se résigna. Ça allait mal finir cette histoire, il le sentait.

 **Département des Aurors, Lundi, 2 :30 PM :**

Harry se tournait littéralement les pouces, ne tentant même pas de faire semblant de travailler. Il n'avait pas envie, il était épuisé et il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Il hésita même à se faire porter pâle. Quand il vit passer son chef, il se demanda sérieusement s'il devait tousser. Alors qu'il préparait son geste, un parchemin atterrit sur son bureau.

Il resta un instant immobile devant ce parchemin venu de nulle part. Il n'avait pas vu le réseau de courrier le déposer ni aucun oiseau. Une intuition lui dit que cela devait venir de Malefoy. Il se gifla mentalement pour ça. Pourquoi Malefoy lui écrirait ? Il lui avait dit de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, pas plus tard que ce midi. Il n'aurait aucune raison de lui écrire quoi que ce soit, surtout vu la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés dans le département des mystères.

Et puis merde.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et la parcourue du regard. Quand il reconnut l'écriture, un frisson d'excitation et d'appréhension lui parcourut l'échine :

 _« Potter,_

 _Retrouvons nous ce soir, à 19h, dans ton café moldu. Tu as raison, nous devrions parler._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _D.M »_

Il resta un moment immobile, fixant le parchemin… Malefoy lui proposait de se retrouver dans son café. Il voulait discuter. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, cela angoissa le survivant. De grosses gouttes de sueur froides perlèrent sur son front.

« Hey… Harry ? Harry est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ron en le fixant d'un air inquiet.

Harry le regarda, non ça n'allait pas. Le brun avait peur, il était terrorisé.

« Je… Je vais bien. Juste un petit coup de pompe… »

« Ah… » rétorqua le roux. « Tu devrais rentrer de bonne heure, tu as une mauvaise mine… »

« Non je… Je vais rester. » dit-il en reprenant place à son bureau, soupirant légèrement pour dissiper son trouble. « On en est où de l'affaire Drake ? » questionna-t-il, résolu à faire en sorte que cette après-midi lui semble la moins longue possible.

Drago marchait avec toute l'appréhension du monde. Hermione Granger l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour parler de l'attitude d'un de ses subordonnées en vue de préparer un entretien disciplinaire. L'échange s'était étiré en longueur et il n'avait pu la quitter, devant le ministère, qu'à 19h10. Elle avait tenté de discuter d'avantage, abordant le sujet de leurs enfants mais Drago l'avait poliment coupé, lui indiquant qu'il avait un engagement et qu'il était déjà en retard.

Il alla rejoindre une petite ruelle et transplanna pour arriver dans une petite rue adjacente au café moldu. Il accéléra légèrement le pas quand il vit la porte de l'établissement et poussa la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Quand il entra, quelqu'un vint l'accueillir pour lui demander si c'était pour boire ou pour manger. Il trouva la question incongrue mais ne fit pas de commentaires, indiquant simplement qu'un _ami_ l'attendait. Il décrit rapidement le survivant et la serveuse de la dernière fois l'amena à une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Au moment où ses yeux virent l'arrière du crâne de Potter, il se sentit comme prisonnier et eut une furieuse envie de fuir. Mais il était trop tard et l'autre avait pris la peine de l'attendre alors qu'il avait déjà vingt bonnes minutes de retard.

« Malefoy ? » s'enquit le brun en se tournant, encrant son regard dans le sien. « Tu t'es perdu ? » questionna-t-il bienveillant, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

Drago s'installa à la table et en voyant que le survivant avait déjà sa consommation, une pinte bière, il indiqua qu'il voulait un verre de whisky. Quand la serveuse s'en alla, il reporta son attention vers l'autre et lui répondit :

« Ta ministre de meilleure amie m'a accaparé. Je sors tout juste de son bureau. » Il soupira : « Désolé, pour ça. »

Harry sourit :

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Drago Malefoy s'excuserait d'être en retard à un rencard. » devant le choix de ses propres mots, il ajouta rapidement : « Euh, je veux dire une entrevue. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux sur ses mains posées sur la table :

« Bref. » dit-il, balayant la gêne de Potter : « Tu avais raison, on doit parler de… Tu sais quoi. » Harry allait répondre mais l'autre continua : « J'ai été très catégorique et… A vrai dire je l'ai peut-être été un peu trop. Pour être honnête, je pense aussi à ce qui est arrivé. » il s'arrêta quelques instants, il vit la serveuse arriver. Elle lui déposa son verre de Whisky et s'en alla, lui lançant un joli sourire. Il n'y fit pas attention et but une grosse gorgée de son verre avant d'ajouter : « J'y pense beaucoup. » précise-t-il. « J'y pense beaucoup trop à vrai dire… »

Harry déglutit et demanda :

« Tu penses à quoi ? » sa respiration se coupa, attendant la réponse de l'autre.

« Je pense aux mêmes choses que toi. » rétorqua le blond, baissant le regard sur son verre. Il était prêt à le descendre en entier, maintenant. Il le fit, l'eau de feu lui donnerait peut-être un peu de courage et lui permettrait de trancher. Sa gorge brula légèrement et quand il posa son verre, il replanta son regard gris dans celui de l'autre : « J'ai peur. » avoua-t-il.

Harry resta muet un instant, fixant Malefoy comme s'il devenait fou. Mais il ne l'était pas. Ou du moins, il l'était tout autant que lui. De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler tous les deux. Quel chemin prenait cette discussion ? Le lord pensait aux mêmes choses que lui. Cela pouvait à la fois rien et tout vouloir dire. Et pourtant, ce regard qu'il lui lançait était aussi parlant que n'importe quel discours. Ils pensaient la même chose. Ils avaient ressenti la même chose et ils étaient aussi terrifiés l'un que l'autre. Harry avait fait un pas ce matin et Malefoy l'avait rejeté. Il était finalement revenu sur son propos et avait fait un pas vers lui. C'était à lui, à Harry, d'en faire un nouveau. C'était lui le Gryffondor. C'était à lui, cette fois, de se montrer courageux.

Il lâcha sa pinte d'une main et l'avança doucement vers celle de l'autre, la déposant sur la sienne. Il sentit la peau du blond tressaillir sous ses doigts :

« Essayons ? » demanda-t-il.

Le lord resta un instant immobile et muet, le fixant comme s'il le menaçait. Comme s'il portait une arme contre lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et inspira profondément, venant déposer son autre main sur celle du survivant :

« Essayons. »

La réponse du blond fit frissonner l'échine d'Harry. Ils allaient essayer. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela impliquait totalement mais ils allaient essayer. Et c'était énorme. C'était gigantesque. Il sentit alors le pouce de Malefoy caresser sa main et un nouveau frisson le parcouru.

Il se redressa légèrement et, sans lâcher la main de l'autre, se lava pour venir s'assoir à côté de lui. Il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette et le blond entrelaça leurs doigts :

« J'ai peur. » dit Harry. Il eut la sensation qu'il venait de le dire pour la millième fois. Comme s'il ne cessait de se le répéter à lui-même, sans cesse.

« Moi aussi. » rétorqua Malefoy, s'approchant légèrement de lui.

Drago serra doucement les doigts du survivant d'une main et de l'autre, il vint lui retirer doucement sa paire de lunette. Il la déposa délicatement sur la table et vint déposer sa paume contre la nuque du brun. Il sentit sa respiration se couper net, comme si elle ne cautionnait pas ce qu'il s'arrêtait à faire. A faire dire, il était certain que personne ou quoi que ce soit sur cette terre ne cautionnerait ce qu'il allait faire. Personne sauf Potter et lui. Et après tout, c'était bien suffisant.

Alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur celles du survivant, ce dernier vint passer son bras derrière sa taille et le rapprocha à lui. Leur baiser resta très chaste. Leurs lèvres se séparant seulement pour venir se retrouver calmement, tout en mesure, tout en contrôle. Aucun geste ne fut trop précipité, aucun des deux ne prit les devant l'aller plus loin, s'embrassant simplement avec douceur et sobriété.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs fronts restèrent coller l'un à l'autre. Ils respiraient à l'unisson, comme s'ils essayaient d'être dans un rythme parfait. Ce fut Harry qui se recula le premier, venant déposer ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celles de Drago. Il se recula légèrement, caressant doucement la main de son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » questionna-t-il.

« On improvise. » rétorqua l'autre.

Fin du chapitre 7…


End file.
